I'll Be Seeing You
by abbierena
Summary: AU. Set during World War 2. Elliot and Olivia are a young couple who can't get enough of each other, but what will become of their relationship when Elliot is sent to fight overseas and Olivia is expected to keep the home fires burning.
1. Chapter 1

**November 1941**

"I'll never get tired of looking at Clark Gable," Olivia said as she walked out of the movie theater with her best friend and roommate Alex. "I think I've seen every one of his pictures. Some of them twice."

"I'll never get tired of looking at Lana Turner," Alex admitted and Olivia gave her a confused look.

"Same here," Olivia said to break the ice. "I wish I could be as glamorous as she is."

Alex breathed a sigh of relief. "Me, too," she said.

It was just after 10 o'clock and the city was bursting with life. Alex and Olivia were two young women in their prime and the men of New York would have been more than happy to spend an evening with them, but they both worried about what the other women in their building would think if they saw them canoodling with men late into the night.

Alex and Olivia were both in their early 20s and they had been roommates since they had graduated from high school. Alex was a few credits away from graduating from college and she insisted that she didn't need a man in her life. She wanted to become a journalist after college and Olivia knew that would be the perfect career for Alex because she was always reading the newspaper and keeping up with everything happening in the world. Olivia was a secretary and even though she felt as if that was okay for now, she knew that wasn't what she wanted to do for the rest of her life. There were just so few choices for women and she knew she had to make a living. Unlike Alex, Olivia didn't insist on not having a man in her life. She had boyfriends in high school and a few since then, but she had yet to meet the man who swept her off her feet.

Olivia was lost in a daze until someone accidentally walked into her and nearly knocked her down.

"Are you okay?" a young man about her age asked. "I'm sorry for—"

"I'm fine," Olivia told him. "No need to be sorry."

"At least let me buy you ladies a cup of coffee," he insisted. "There's a diner just down the street."

"I would love to, but I have class early in the morning," Alex said.

"I have to work," Olivia said matter-of-factly. "But maybe I can take a rain check?"

"That's all I can ask for," he said. "How about tomorrow at 6? I'll meet you there."

"That's swell," Olivia said and started smiling. "I'm Olivia and this is my best friend Alexandra."

"I'm Elliot," he told them. "I'll let you both carry on. It's been a pleasure."

"The pleasure is all mine," Olivia blurted out and Alex couldn't believe what her friend had just said.

"You're not one for subtlety tonight, are you?" Alex asked once they were inside their apartment.

"I don't know what came over me," Olivia admitted. "Maybe it was because he was so chivalrous."

"Or maybe it was because he looked like he was straight out of a picture show," Alex teased.

"If so, I think I just met my next leading man," Olivia told her and Alex pretended to look shocked.

Olivia shimmied out of her dress, removed the bobby pins from her hair, and changed into something comfortable while Alex laid on her bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"I think something is wrong with me," Alex said glumly.

"Nothing is wrong with you," Olivia told her. "You're smart, beautiful, and any man would love to make you his."

"But I don't want that," Alex pointed out. "That's what's wrong with me. I know the two of us are the only unmarried women from our graduating class, but you actually take an interest in men and I don't. I have no idea why and not knowing is what keeps me up at night."

"You just haven't met the right one," Olivia reassured her. "You and I aren't the type of women who settle. We're holding out for something real."

"You're right," Alex said and started smiling. "Maybe Elliot has a friend for me."

"You can go for any of his friends, but not him," Olivia teased and then playfully tossed her pillow at Alex.

It was another five minutes before Alex finally gave Olivia back her pillow. She noticed that Alex fell asleep almost instantly, but Olivia had no such luck. Even though her encounter with Elliot lasted less than five minutes, she already found herself thinking about him. Had she not been with Alex, she would have agreed to have coffee with him and they probably would have stayed out all hours of the night, talking. As improper as it was, she had a feeling she wouldn't have cared. He was handsome, chivalrous, and already interested in her. It was just like a romantic movie she had seen with Alex except, this time, she would finally get to be the leading lady.


	2. Chapter 2

MaChriska: Thank you so much! Any suggestions you make would be greatly appreciated.

steffirodig: Thanks. I'm a big fan of the era as well. I went looking for EO stories that took place in the '40s and I couldn't find any, so I just figured why not write my own. :D

lexi121: Thank you. I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. :)

* * *

><p>Olivia's workday had been mundane. She answered a few phone calls, filed some paperwork, and took a few memos, but most of her time was spent watching the hours slowly go by on the clock. All she could think about was her upcoming date with Elliot. She knew absolutely nothing about him other than his name, but she couldn't stop thinking about him. She wondered what his favorite movie was, what his hobbies were, and even what his family was like.<p>

As soon as the clock struck five, Olivia tidied up her workstation and hurried home. She had picked out what dress, shoes, and hat she was going to wear before she left for work. All she had to do when she got home was change her clothes and freshen up her make-up.

She put a Glenn Miller record on and started dancing around the room after she shimmied into her dress and traded one hat for another. She wanted to wear some dark lipstick, but she was too worried that it would rub off on her coffee mug or, worse, rub off on Elliot's lips. She knew it wasn't proper for a woman to kiss a man on the first date, but Olivia didn't care. After all, Elliot never said this was a date. Since they were just meeting for coffee, that rule didn't apply.

When she arrived at the diner, she saw Elliot sitting at a table with a single rose in front of him. She knew he had wanted to be nonchalant, but Olivia noticed his eyes light up the moment she approached the table. Like a true gentleman, he pulled Olivia's chair out for her and Olivia couldn't help but smile.

"This is for you," he said as he handed her the rose. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," Olivia replied. "You don't look so bad yourself."

"I'm going to have to watch myself with you, kid," Elliot teased.

"Kid?" Olivia said jokingly. "Oh, fella, I'm no kid."

"Or just a broad," Elliot added. "You're something special."

"How do you know that after five minutes?" Olivia asked.

"I just know these things," Elliot responded. "And I know a fella could spend all of his days and nights thinking about that beautiful smile of yours."

Olivia smiled at Elliot and then tried to avert her eyes.

"That's the one," Elliot told her, which made Olivia smile even more.

"I'm not sure if I'm smiling because of you or because I'm nervous," Olivia admitted.

"What's there to be nervous about?" Elliot asked.

"This is my first date in over a year," Olivia told him. "That is, if this is a date."

"A beautiful gal like you not having a date in over a year? I don't believe that, not even for a second," Elliot said.

"It's true," Olivia said, smiling again. She was never accused of being a bubbly girl, but Elliot was bringing out a side of her that no one else could.

"How about if this isn't a date?" Elliot asked. "We're just two people who met on a sidewalk yesterday and decided to get together."

"That makes me sound cheap," Olivia said, jokingly. "I prefer this being a date."

"Then it's a date," Elliot agreed. "So, tell me all about Olivia…"

"Benson, Olivia Benson."

"Tell me all about Olivia Benson."

"Where do I start?" Olivia asked. "I never know how to tell someone about myself."

"How about if we start with an easy question and go from there?" Elliot asked and Olivia nodded. "What's your favorite picture?"

"I thought you were starting with an _easy _question," Olivia teased. "There's too many to name, but if I have to pick one I'd go with _Waterloo Bridge_."

"You're a hopeless romantic, aren't you?" Elliot asked.

"I wouldn't say that," Olivia teased. "Robert Taylor is in that picture and I think he's a dream."

"I'd make a better leading man than Robert Taylor," Elliot insisted and Olivia started to smile. She began wondering if Elliot was picturing her as his leading lady.

"What's your favorite picture?" she asked him. "It's only fair that you answer a question now."

"That's an easy one; _Frankenstein_," Elliot responded. "That's been my favorite picture since I was a kid and it'll probably be my favorite for the rest of my life. You grew up during the same time I did, so you know all about being a kid during the Depression. Money was tight, but my mom still let me watch one picture each month so I could escape the realities of what was happening even if it was only for a couple of hours. I remember watching _Frankenstein _with my best friend and we scared the daylights out of each other for weeks after that. It's one of my favorite childhood memories."

"That's sweet," Olivia told him and then without thinking she placed her hand on top of his. Elliot slowly laced his fingers with hers and started to feel the softness of her hands.

They had just planned on drinking coffee, but once Elliot found out that Olivia had rushed to the diner and didn't get a chance to eat, he insisted that they order dinner. After they had finished eating, they talked for another hour, but Olivia didn't feel as if that was enough. She knew once they left the diner, she would go home and she wasn't ready for that yet.

"Want to go for a walk?" Elliot asked. Olivia felt like he was reading her mind. They had no particular place to go, but they didn't want their date to end. Elliot laced his fingers with hers again and the two of them walked hand-in-hand. They talked about music, childhood memories, books, and what they want for the future.

"I want to get married eventually," Olivia admitted. "I want a husband and children, lots of children. I don't have any siblings, so I feel as if I've missed out on being in a house full of kids."

"That sounds like a swell life," he told her. "I want a good job, a wife, and a houseful of little Stabler children. The hardest part is meeting the right woman."

"It happens when you least expect it," Olivia teased. "You could be walking down the sidewalk and run right into the woman you were destined to marry."

"That only happens in pictures," Elliot insisted even though he had caught on to what Olivia was saying.

The two of them walked around for another hour until Olivia told him she had to get home.

"When can I see you again?" he asked when they approached her building.

"This weekend," she said. "Alex and I have plans Friday, but I'm available Saturday."

"That seems like an eternity from now," Elliot told her. "You're the kind of girl I want to see everyday."

"Maybe this will hold you over," Olivia said as she leaned in and gently kissed his lips.

"I thought I was supposed to do that," Elliot told Olivia as he held her close. He kissed her one more time before she insisted she had to go inside.

"I hope you don't think less of me," Olivia told him. "A lady isn't supposed to kiss on the first date."

"I'd never think of you as anything less than a lady," Elliot insisted and stole one last kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Sydney: Thank you so much! I'm glad the story made you smile. :)

lexi121 and SoLetsPlayDoctorBabe: Thanks for your reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

steffirodig: haha the only spoiler I can give is that Pearl Harbor is approaching. BTW, you have the cutest userpic I have ever seen!

Angelstarshimmer: Thanks. I'm glad I made your day. :) I have so much planned for this story. Don't worry, Elliot will be okay :)

* * *

><p>That Friday, Olivia had plans with Alex, but Elliot had informed her of a dance that was being held nearby. She didn't want to cancel her plans with her best friend, but she didn't want to pass up the chance to slow dance with Elliot, so she decided to call Elliot and arrange for him to bring a friend for Alex. If Elliot's friend was at least half as handsome as he was, Olivia knew Alex was in for a treat. The only problem was, Alex wasn't thrilled about spending her evening on a double date, especially one that was a set up.<p>

"It'll be fun," Olivia promised her, but Alex just shot her a look and continued to get dressed.

"I told you I don't need a man," Alex said, but Olivia wasn't buying it.

"I'm not expecting you to marry the guy," Olivia told her. "It's just dancing and conversation. Do this for me, Alex, please? It's only one evening."

"Okay," Alex said reluctantly.

"Thank you," Olivia said and gave her a hug. "You never know, you just might meet your prince charming tonight. I think I've already met mine."

"I think you're off your rocker, kid," Alex teased.

"It's funny you say that," Olivia began. "Elliot called me 'kid' on our first date."

"Here we go again," Alex said sarcastically. "It's time for your hourly slew of 'Elliot this' or 'Elliot that.'"

"Just wait until _you_start taking an interest in someone," Olivia said.

"Not happening," Alex insisted and then the two of them left their apartment to meet Elliot and his friend at the dance hall.

Olivia spotted Elliot at a table the moment they arrived, but sitting next to him wasn't the type of friend Olivia had in mind. Instead of a guy for Alex, Elliot had brought a tall, beautiful red-headed woman. Olivia looked at Alex to apologize, but Alex's eyes were no longer on Olivia.

"Olivia, Alex, this is my friend Casey Novak," Elliot said. Alex and Olivia both said hello, but Olivia noticed that Alex started blushing.

Elliot got up to pull out chairs for Alex and Olivia, but Olivia refused to sit down. She had every intention of dancing with Elliot and that's exactly what she was going to do.

Sensing how anxious Olivia was, Elliot extended his hand and asked her to dance with him. The band was playing "Moonlight Serenade" and Elliot held Olivia as close as he could even though most of the couples were dancing with _some_distance in between them.

"This is my favorite number," Olivia told him.

"Well, lucky for us, this is the first number we've ever danced to," Elliot said. "That means no matter what happens to us in the future, whenever we hear 'Moonlight Serenade' we'll think of each other and this moment."

Olivia was taken aback by his words. She felt like she was a leading lady in a movie. The only thing that would make the moment even better was a kiss. As if on cue, Elliot leaned in and passionately kissed her on the lips.

"Be my girl?" he asked as he looked deeply into her eyes.

"Yes!" Olivia said excitedly. "Elliot, yes!"

He grabbed her by the hand and led her back to the table so they could tell Alex and Casey. A range of emotions were going through Olivia's mind. She was falling fast for Elliot and she was glad he asked her to be his, but she began wondering if it was all too good to be true. She hardly knew him or what his intentions were, but she'd be damned if she passed up the chance to find out.

"Olivia Benson, the most beautiful woman to ever walk this earth, has agreed to be my girl," Elliot announced.

"As if we expected anything else," Casey said. "Congratulations."

"Likewise," Alex told them. She was acting nonchalant, but she knew they were going to spend the rest of the night talking about it when they got home.

"Why are you two still sitting at this table?" Olivia asked. "There are plenty of eligible men here."

"Olivia isn't usually like this," Alex told Casey. "She's usually headstrong and independent, but ever since she met Elliot, she thinks she's a leading lady in a picture."

"That's fine with me as long as I get to be her leading man," Elliot said and stole a kiss from Olivia.

"I've known Elliot since I was a child and this is the first time I've seen him like this," Casey told Olivia. "You must be something special."

"She is," Alex told her. "Elliot has great taste in friends as well."

"As does Olivia," Casey said to Alex, which made Alex start to blush.

"May I have this dance?" Elliot asked as he held his hand out to Olivia. Olivia graciously accepted and he led her back to the dance floor. Elliot and Olivia spent the next two hours dancing while Alex and Casey spent their night talking and laughing with each other. When Olivia saw Alex place her hand on top of Casey's, she knew something was different about her best friend.

When the dance was over, Casey suggested that the four of them take a walk in the park. It was a chilly November night, but Elliot and Olivia weren't ready to part ways so they went along with Casey's suggestion.

"We'll leave you two alone," Casey said and winked at Elliot and Olivia. The two of them sat on a park bench while Elliot and Olivia went ahead.

Olivia laced her fingers with Elliot's, but Elliot let go so he could walk with his arm around her.

"When you said you were bringing a friend for Alex, I expected you to bring another fella," Olivia admitted.

"I was going to," Elliot told her. "But I figured Casey was more to her liking and I was right about that. Those two have hit it off better than I expected."

"I beg your pardon," Olivia said.

"Think about it, darling," Elliot told her. "Alex is 21 and you say she has never shown any interest in men. Casey is only 19, but she's my best friend's kid sister and I've known her since she was in diapers and not once has she been on a date or even talked about the opposite sex."

"Oh," Olivia said, trying to assess the situation.

"I think it's swell," Elliot insisted.

"Yeah," Olivia said hesitantly. "I just wish Alex would have told me."

"Sweetheart, she's also your roommate," Elliot pointed out. "I'm sure she's worried about you being uncomfortable around her."

"Alex is like a sister to me," Olivia told him. "I'm going to love her regardless. I'll just talk to her about it when the time is right. For now, I should let her have her fun."

"And we should have ours," Elliot told her. "We should celebrate our first night as a couple."

Olivia winked at Elliot before leading him to a secluded spot in the park. There were no benches around so she opted to lean against a tree. She pulled Elliot toward her so his body was pressed against hers. He captured Olivia's lips with his own and never before had a kiss meant so much to Olivia. They were officially a couple. His embraces were hers. His kisses were hers. Elliot was hers and hers alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**steffirodig: **haha it was a small spoiler, but a spoiler nonetheless. begging for more is definitely appreciated. There won't be a Ben Affleck story line, I promise. El and Liv still have a lot to experience together. **Mercy1: **Thank you! **lexi121: **I'm glad it made your day. I loved reading that. :) **SoLetsPlayDoctorBabe: **Aww, thank you. I just figured Olivia would be in denial because she wants alex to have what she has with Elliot. :) **Angelstarshimmer: **Thank you very very much. I'm glad you'll keep reading. A happy marriage just might be in their future. **Sidle13: **Thanks, I'm glad I managed to get you to like AC. That's not an easy thing to do. The '40s seem like such a romantic decade. **Sydney: **Thank you. That means a lot to me. :)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The text in italics is taken from a live broadcast on the day of the attack and is not my own creation.**

**December 7, 1941**

"Knock it off, you two," Casey told Elliot and Olivia from her spot on the sofa. She tried to ignore the two of them for as long as she could, but 20 minutes was her limit. That's the amount of time the two of them had spent kissing and looking into each other's eyes from the next sofa. Casey knew it was useless, but she decided to announce she was going to Alex's room. Alex was studying for final exams at the library, so Casey thought she would surprise her with a visit to help her unwind. She had convinced Elliot to tag along, but now she was regretting it. Instead of engaging in conversation or listening to the radio together, Elliot and Olivia started acting as if they were in their own world. Casey may have acted annoyed, but she was thrilled to see a couple so madly in love with each other even if the two of them had yet to admit those feelings.

Fifteen minutes later, Alex frantically entered the apartment and rushed over to her room to put her books down. When she saw Casey lying on her bed, her eyes nearly started to bulge. As much as she wanted to lie next to her, there were more important things happening. She quickly kissed Casey on the hand, which is the farthest they had ever gotten even though they had seen each other twice since the night of the dance. When Casey started to smile, Alex wanted nothing more than to be alone with her, but she knew that would have to wait.

"Darling, get up. We need to turn on the radio," Alex urged her.

"Are you finally going to dance with me?" Casey asked.

"This isn't a time for dancing," Alex told her as she led Casey to the living room.

Olivia wanted Alex and Casey to stay in the bedroom, but she knew there was something different about the look in Alex's eyes. Dare she call it terror?

"Alex, what happened?" Olivia asked as Alex started to turn on the radio.

"We need to listen to NBC," Alex insisted. "It's 4 o'clock and they're going to be doing a live report from Honolulu."

"Honolulu?" Elliot asked. "Why should we listen to that?"

"Because we're being attacked!" Alex said, frustrated. "Maybe if you two stopped kissing for more than five minutes, you would look outside and see that people are frantic."

Olivia wanted to confront Alex, but once she saw her best friend actually start to cry, she knew Alex wasn't overreacting. Olivia wanted to hold Alex, but she sought comfort in Casey's arms instead. Olivia felt as if she was being replaced until she remembered what Elliot had said about Alex and Casey hitting it off. Olivia realized that Alex wanted Casey to hold her the same way she wanted Elliot to hold her. She snuggled up to Elliot on the couch and he wrapped his arms around her as the four of them listened to the live broadcast.

"_Hello,__NBC.__Hello,__NBC.__This__is__KTU__in__Honolulu,__Hawaii.__I__am__speaking__from__the__roof__of__the__Advertiser__Publishing__Company__Building.__We__have__witnessed__this__morning__the__distant__view__a__brief__full__battle__of__Pearl__Harbor__and__the__severe__bombing__of__Pearl__Harbor__by__enemy__planes,__undoubtedly__Japanese.__The__city__of__Honolulu__has__also__been__attacked__and__considerable__damage__done.__This__battle__has__been__going__on__for__nearly__three__hours.__One__of__the__bombs__dropped__within__fifty__feet__of__KTU__tower.__It__is__no__joke.__It__is__a__real__war.__The__public__of__Honolulu__has__been__advised__to__keep__in__their__homes__and__away__from__the__Army__and__Navy.__There__has__been__serious__fighting__going__on__in__the__air__and__in__the__sea.__We__cannot__estimate__just__how__much__damage__has__been__done,__but__it__has__been__a__very__severe__attack.__The__Navy__and__Army__appear__now__to__have__the__air__and__the__sea__under__control_."

"Elliot, Jack is over there," Casey said worriedly. Jack was Casey's 18-year-old brother who had joined the Navy just hours after he turned 18. He had a hunch that his country would go to war and he wanted to do his patriotic duty. When he heard he'd be stationed in Hawaii, Casey was relieved. She thought it would be a vacation for Jack and he wouldn't be in any serious danger. He had written letters to her about the beautiful beaches and his new girlfriend. She was happy for him, but now she wished he would have been stationed anywhere but Pearl Harbor.

"He's going to be fine," Elliot told her. He was basing this on nothing more than his own hopes for Jack and Casey could see right through that.

"How do you know?" Casey asked. "I can't call him. He can't call us. You heard what the reporter said. The attack was severe! I have to get home to my family."

"Want me to walk you there?" Alex asked and Casey nodded.

"How could this have happened?" Olivia asked once Alex and Casey were gone.

"I don't know," Elliot admitted. He hated not knowing and not having control, but the day's events were just too overwhelming. All he wanted to do was hold on to Olivia.

"Do you think they'll attack New York next?" she asked worriedly.

"No," Elliot said even though he was uncertain about when or if there would be another attack in the near future. "Even if they do, you're going to be okay. I love you, Olivia, and I'm never going to let anything happen to you."

"I love you, too," Olivia told him. She didn't know if it was the turmoil around them or what Elliot had told her or even a combination of both, but Olivia started to cry.

"Sweetheart, don't cry," Elliot said as he dried her tears.

"I just can't believe all of this is happening," Olivia admitted. "You and I tell each other 'I love you' and I wish I could be ecstatic but I feel guilty about having any happiness on a day when so many women are finding out that their husbands, sons, brothers, and fathers have been killed or seriously injured in the attack. Just look at Casey. She's a wreck right now. This isn't going to end here. What if we go to war? Please don't tell me you're going to enlist. I don't want to go through what Casey and her family are going through."

"Casey's family has a proud military tradition," Elliot told her. "All Novak men enlist. Her mother was even a nurse during the Great War and that's how her parents met. When Jack enlisted, Mr. and Mrs. Novak were so proud of him. My best friend Ted is Jack and Casey's older brother and he and I always wanted to enlist, but we decided to hold down steady jobs to help our parents instead."

"I'm glad," Olivia said, but she had a feeling this wasn't the end of Elliot's story.

"However, we made a pact two years ago saying if the U.S. ever goes to war, we're enlisting together," Elliot told her.

Olivia felt as if she gotten the wind knocked out of her. "But you know we're going to war. It's only a matter of time now."

Elliot knew there was nothing else he could tell her that would ease her fears. He knew he was going to enlist the day President Roosevelt announced a declaration of war, but he didn't want to think about that yet. At that moment, all he wanted to do was protect Olivia in every way he could.


	5. Chapter 5

**December 8, 1941**

The day after the attack, Olivia tried to focus on her job, but all she thought about was what Elliot had told her the day before. She felt as if he had the worst timing. In the same afternoon, he had told her he loved her and that he was going to enlist if their country went to war. Olivia knew it was only a matter of time before America went to war and, although she was upset about people losing their loved ones at Pearl Harbor, she wished there were options other than going to war. War meant losing Elliot. She knew she should be proud of him for being so brave, but she couldn't feel pride. Elliot was the only man who had ever loved her and she wasn't ready to let go of his love. War hadn't been officially declared, but Olivia felt as if it was already a death sentence.

There wasn't much for Olivia to focus on that morning at work, so her mind was free to wander. Usually, the phones rang off the hook and there were plenty of documents to file, but today was different. The nation was in mourning and all her co-workers talked about was the attack on Pearl Harbor. Most of the women there were talking about the men in their lives and how they felt about them wanting to enlist. Some of them shared Olivia's fears, but most of them were so fueled by patriotism that they supported their decision to enlist.

"Olivia, sweetheart, come here," her co-worker, Mrs. Jenkins said. Mrs. Jenkins was a woman in her mid-40s who had been with the company for longer than Olivia had been alive. Mrs. Jenkins had two sons, but she had always wanted a daughter, which is why she treated Olivia as her own. She thought Olivia was a sweet girl and she was always looking out for her.

"Yes, Mrs. Jenkins," Olivia said. She saw that all of her co-workers were gathered around the radio and she knew it couldn't be good.

"There's something you have to listen to," Mrs. Jenkins said. "President Roosevelt is about to speak."

Olivia found a spot near Mrs. Jenkins and she made sure to comfort Olivia the whole time. She knew Olivia's situation and the last thing she wanted was for the love of Olivia's life to go to war. Olivia knew what the President's address would be about, but she felt she had to listen regardless.

"_Yesterday, December 7, 1941 - a date which will live in infamy - the United States of America was suddenly and deliberately attacked by naval and air forces of the Empire of Japan_..._The attack yesterday on the Hawaiian Islands has caused severe damage to American naval and military forces. Very many American lives have been lost. In addition American ships have been reported torpedoed on the high seas between San Francisco and Honolulu...No matter how long it may take us to overcome this premeditated invasion, the American people in their righteous might will win through to absolute victory._"

Olivia knew what was coming up and she felt like she had gotten the wind knocked out of her. Mrs. Jenkins held her hand as Olivia fought her tears.

"_I believe I interpret the will of the Congress and of the people when I assert that we will not only defend ourselves to the uttermost but will make very certain that this form of treachery shall never endanger us again...With confidence in our armed forces - with the unbounded determination of our people - we will gain the inevitable triumph - so help us God. I ask that the Congress declare that since the unprovoked and dastardly attack by Japan on Sunday, December seventh, a state of war has existed between the United States and the Japanese Empire."_

Olivia's worst nightmare had just become a reality.

"Let's see how brave they are once they find out the Yanks are coming!" one of Olivia's co-workers shouted and nearly everyone started to cheer and make other remarks about how excited they are. Olivia got up from her chair and made her way over to the ladies' room with Mrs. Jenkins in tow.

"It'll be okay, sweetheart," Mrs. Jenkins told her, but Olivia wasn't ready to believe that.

"No," she said and began sobbing. "Why did this have to happen? I feel bad for all the people who lost their lives or lost loved ones, but I also feel bad for myself. It's not fair. It's just not fair."

"Elliot is a strong young man," Mrs. Jenkins pointed out. "Nothing will happen to him out there."

"Who knows where he will be," Olivia said. "This isn't going to stop with Japan. Do you really think Hitler and Mussolini will stand for that? It's only a matter of time before they declare war on us as well, which means our country will be fighting in Europe and the Pacific. I can't let him go. I can't. Elliot is the only man I've ever loved and we've had such a short time together. I'm not ready for him to leave me."

"Sweetheart," Mrs. Jenkins said as she held Olivia close. "Elliot is going to fight in this war whether you like it or not. It's what he wants to do and there is nothing you can say that will make him change his mind. But he hasn't left yet, Olivia. You still have time with him and you need to cherish the time you two have left together. And once he leaves, you need to write him letters and send him pictures of you just like all of the other women whose men will be fighting this war. Elliot is a brave young man, but even the bravest men can get frightened and homesick. He's going to need to know that he still has you and that you keep him in your thoughts and in your heart."

"He'll always be in my heart," Olivia said. "Even if something..."

"Nothing will happen to him," Mrs. Jenkins insisted. She held Olivia's face in her hands and saw the utter sadness and fear in the younger woman's eyes.

Olivia spent the rest of the workday watching the clock and trying not to cry. Although the tears didn't fall, she never got rid of the feeling that she had a lump in her throat. She wanted Elliot to hold her and tell her that this was all a bad dream, but she knew that wasn't going to happen.

* * *

><p>When Alex got home that night, she found Olivia crying on her bed.<p>

"Roosevelt said that this was the will of the people," Alex commented.

"It's not my will," Olivia responded.

"Nor is it mine," Alex told her. "I'm sorry, Liv."

"Can we talk about something else?" Olivia asked. "It doesn't matter what I say to you or to anyone else, my fears won't ease and I won't approve of Elliot enlisting."

"Have you talked to him today?" Alex asked.

"I phoned him, but he wasn't home," Olivia informed her. "He must be having a drink with Casey's brother. The two of them probably enlisted this afternoon and went out to celebrate."

"I just spoke to Casey before I arrived," Alex began. "The two of them enlisted lickety split."

"You've been seeing an awful lot of Casey," Olivia said, trying to ignore Alex's last statement.

"I have been," Alex said matter-of-factly, but Olivia knew her best friend was just trying to hide her excitement.

"You're really taking a shine to her," Olivia teased, trying to get _some _information out of Alex.

"I'm sorry I never told you," Alex said. "I was just afraid of how you'd react. I don't feel the same way about men that you do. I'm only attracted to women, Olivia, and I didn't realize that until I met Casey. I want you to know that I'm not going to make you uncomfortable and I'm not going to make a pass at you."

Olivia started laughing for the first time that day. "Alex, Alex, I would never expect you to do such a thing and I wish nothing but love and happiness for you and Casey."

"Thank you," Alex said and made her way over to Olivia to give her a hug. "Casey is beautiful, isn't she?"

"Very beautiful," Olivia agreed.

"And she's an excellent kisser," Alex said and started blushing.

"Alex, you had your first kiss?" Olivia asked excitedly. "When did this happen?"

"Yesterday, after I walked her home," Alex began. "We went to her room and she gave me a kiss. It was so slow and sensual, Liv. Even though it was just my lips she kissed, I felt her kiss throughout my whole body."

"That's how I feel when Elliot kisses me," Olivia admitted. "Lately, our kisses have become so deep and passionate that I wish–"

"You wish you weren't a woman of virtue?" Alex asked.

"Yes," Olivia said, embarrassed.

"I feel that every time I _think_ about Casey," Alex admitted. "Kissing her only intensified that."

Alex and Olivia spent the next few hours talking about Elliot and Casey and everything they felt for them. Olivia began wishing Elliot was holding her. She knew it was impossible because he was leaving soon, but she started to imagined herself as Elliot's wife and the mother of his children. With that thought in mind, Olivia was finally able to drift off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dee Hensley: **I just had to squeeze Alex and Casey in there somewhere. **Sidle13: **Thank you! haha but I promise this will be nothing like Pearl Harbor. **steffirodig: **haha your comment made me smile. :) I might just make that happen. **Danielle: **here's more! **Angelstarshimmer: **Oh, I would never do that to Elliot. I love him way too much. :)

* * *

><p><strong>December 9, 1941<strong>

Before Olivia had gone to work that morning, Elliot called her and asked if he could see her that evening. It had been two days since Olivia had seen Elliot and she already missed him. She knew he wanted to see her, but she also knew that he had an ulterior motive; he was going to tell her that he had enlisted. Olivia couldn't bear to think about that. If she missed him after only two days, she could just imagine how she would feel after he had left for basic training.

After work, she went straight to the restaurant where he told her to meet him. He looked handsome in his shirt and Olivia wished she could get him alone so they could talk without all the formalities of a date. What he was going to tell her wasn't small talk and she didn't want it to be treated as such.

"You look beautiful," he told as they were being seated at their table.

"Thank you," Olivia said. "But you tell me that every time we see each other and tonight is nothing like those nights."

"Which nights?" Elliot asked.

"The nights where we would walk around the city hand-in-hand as if we didn't have a care in the world," Olivia told him.

"That was when we _didn't _have a care in the world," Elliot reminded her. "Everything is different now. Our country and our way of life is being threatened. We were attacked, Olivia. We can't just let them get away with it."

"I suppose that statement confirms my worst nightmare," Olivia said sadly.

"What's your worst nightmare, darling?" he asked.

"My worst nightmare is you enlisting," Olivia admitted. "I'd understand if you were drafted and you were being forced to leave, but you aren't being forced to leave. You're choosing to leave. Most importantly, you're choosing to leave _me_, Elliot. Don't you think I need you?"

"I'm not leaving you, Olivia," Elliot insisted. "I'm choosing to serve my country by fighting the evil that attacked us. By fighting them, I'm fighting for my country and for you. I want you to be safe."

"You'd do a better job keeping me safe if you stayed here where you could personally protect me," Olivia told him.

"I love you, Olivia," Elliot said.

"Did you enlist?" Olivia asked sternly.

"Yes," Elliot said. He was no longer going to sugarcoat the situation. He knew Olivia wouldn't stand for it and she deserved the truth.

"When are you leaving?" Olivia asked.

"I start basic training in five days," Elliot said matter-of-factly.

"Where?" Olivia asked.

"Virginia," he responded and Olivia couldn't believe what she had heard. She knew he would be leaving soon, but not in five days. That was too soon. What would she do with him in that time? Would they go on dinner and movie dates like they usually did? Would they listen to the radio in her living room? Would she say goodbye to him in five days and then go on with her life as if they had never met or would she wait fo him, the man she loved? All of these questions were flooding Olivia's mind as she got up from the table and prepared to leave.

"Please don't follow me," she said.

"Where are you going?" he asked, completely surprised. He had expected her to be a bit upset, but he had never expected this kind of reaction from her.

"I'm leaving," she said coldly. "I had a swell time with you and I enjoyed being your girl, but I cannot do this anymore."

"Olivia–"

"I wish you all the best in basic training and wherever you may ship off to," Olivia continued. "You should have thought of me, Elliot. We could have had a great future together, but instead you chose to go on an adventure and leave me behind."

"An adventure?" Elliot asked. "This is wartime, Olivia. This is no adventure."

"Goodbye, Elliot," Olivia said as she started to cry. "Like I told you earlier, please don't follow me."

"Olivia!"

"I have to do this," she said and then turned around to leave. Olivia walked home by herself that night in the cold. The bitterly cold air was stinging her face, but she was grateful that it had made her tears less noticeable. Even if her tears had been noticeable, it probably wouldn't have mattered. There were women all over the nation who were going through the same heartbreak that she was. If American women were feeling this way, she could only imagine what European women were feeling. Their men were already at war and their countries were facing far more danger.

Olivia opened the door to her building only to feel a man's hand grab her arm. Fearing for her safety, she quickly and forcefully elbowed whoever it was in the stomach. Her next plan was to run into her building as quickly as she could, but whoever it was gently put his hand on her shoulder.

"Olivia," he said softly.

"Elliot?"

"You nearly knocked the wind out of me," he said, finally regaining his composure.

"Well, it serves you right," Olivia scolded him. "I told you not to follow me and then not only do you follow me, but you grab my arm without even _hinting _that it's you."

"I'm sorry," Elliot told her. "I really am, but I couldn't let you go, not without asking you something."

"What?"

"Walk with me," he said and then grabbed her by the hand. When she freed her hand from his and refused to move, he decided to resort to extreme measures. He lifted her up and started to cradle her.

"Elliot Stabler, put me down right now!" Olivia ordered, but Elliot refused to listen. He started walking with her in his arms regardless of how much she protested.

"Young man, maybe it's best if you put the lady down," a middle-aged male bystander said.

"It's okay," Elliot said. "She's my girlfriend."

"Your _ex_-girlfriend," Olivia corrected him.

Elliot didn't put her down until he had reached his destination. "We're here," he said and Olivia just looked around, wondering why he had taken her there.

"You brought me to a sidewalk?" she asked.

"Not just any sidewalk," Elliot pointed out. "This is where we met."

"When you ran into me," Olivia teased.

"Running into you while you were making your way along this sidewalk is what changed my life forever," Elliot began. "And now I'm going to do something along this sidewalk that will change my life even more."

"What?" Olivia asked.

"As much as you'll disagree with me, I'm not going to war for an adventure or for any selfish reason," he said nervously. "I'm going to war to protect my country, but mostly to protect you and our future Stabler children."

"El–" Olivia said softly as Elliot got down on one knee.

"I've only know you for a short time, but you've already made me a better man," he said as he held her delicate hands. "Even with all of this turmoil around us, the sight of you is proof that there is still beauty in this world. I know I can't give you material possessions. I can't even give you a ring right now, but I can give you my love for all eternity. Will you marry me and make me the luckiest fella who ever lived?"

Olivia couldn't even get herself to speak. The moment was so overwhelming for her. There were people around them who had stopped to hear her answer and Elliot was looking up at her with so much hope in his eyes.

"Yes!" she finally said.

"Yes?" Elliot asked to make sure.

"Yes!" she repeated. "Yes! Elliot, of course I'll marry you."

"She said yes!" Elliot announced to the now cheering crowd. "How about that?"

He lifted Olivia up and started spinning around with her.

"El, I'm feeling dizzy," she said through her laughter.

"I just can't believe it," he said.

"What?" Olivia asked.

"Just half an hour ago, you wanted nothing to do with me," he said jokingly. "And now you're going to be my wife."

"I can always change my mind," Olivia reminded him. "It _is _a woman's prerogative."

"Let's get married tomorrow," Elliot suggested. "That way you don't have time to change your mind."

"Tomorrow?" Olivia asked in disbelief.

"If we get married tomorrow, we'll have four whole days as a married couple before I leave for basic training," Elliot pointed out.

"You just want to start making our Stabler children," Olivia said and then started to kiss him. There was something about that particular kiss that made Olivia's whole body start to tingle and she began imagining what her wedding night would be like.

"Making them is half the fun," Elliot told her before she started kissing him yet again.

Even though she always enjoyed kissing Elliot, Olivia couldn't wait to get home and tell Alex everything that had happened. In less than 24 hours, she was officially going to be Mrs. Stabler.


	7. Chapter 7

**SoLetsPlayDoctorBabe: **I'm glad you loved it. Their wedding night is coming up in the next chapter. :) **steffirodig: **I'm glad we're on the same page right now. True, Elliot will be leaving soon, but at least they'll have a few days together as Mr. and Mrs. Stabler before he leaves. :) **Sydney: **I'm glad you loved the chapter and I'm sorry I took so long to update. I wanted to make the next two chapters extra special. :) **Sidle13: **Aww, thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>December 10, 1941<strong>

"Wake up, sleepyhead," Alex said as she shook Olivia awake. "Or should I say, wake up, Olivia Benson? There's only a few more hours until I can't say that to you anymore."

"Why?" Olivia asked, still half-asleep.

"Because you're getting married in four hours," Alex reminded her. "You're going to be Mrs. Olivia Stabler."

"What?"

"Olivia, I thought you'd be more excited."

"I am," Olivia said. "Why are you dressed already?"

"Casey is coming over in a few minutes so we can get you ready for your big day," Alex said excitedly and Olivia didn't know if that excitement was because she was getting married or because Casey was coming over.

Olivia got out of her bed and headed over to the bathtub. As she was waiting for the tub to fill up, she started looking at herself in the mirror. Usually, she quickly took off her pajamas, but this time was different. For the first time since she hit puberty, she was standing in front of a full-length mirror and looking over every inch of her naked body. Olivia wasn't an insecure young woman, but she wanted her body to look beautiful for her husband on their wedding night. Nobody had ever seen her naked before and tonight Elliot was going to do more than see her naked, he was going to make love to her. She cupped her breasts and started to wish they were bigger and even perkier like the women in films. She ran her hands over her abs and saw that they weren't as toned as she was when she was a teenager. She hadn't gained any weight, but she felt as if the firmness of her body was gone. Or maybe she was just being overly critical of herself. Next, she ran her hands even lower down her body to the small patch of soft, dark curls. Olivia had never touched herself between her legs, but that morning she felt compelled to do so. She quickly touched her clit for the first time and she felt her whole body start to quiver from that single touch. She wanted to enter herself, but she decided against it. In a few hours, Elliot would be touching her and she wanted her first orgasm to be brought on by her husband and not herself.

When Olivia began relaxing in the bathtub, she thought of everything that was going to happen to her in the next few hours. She knew Alex and Casey were going to fuss over her the moment she got out of the bathtub. They were going to do her hair and make-up and pick out a dress for her to wear. A dress? She didn't even have a wedding dress! Most brides had months to plan their wedding. All Olivia was given was a few hours. In fact, she wasn't even going to have a wedding. She and Elliot were going to city hall to sign papers and then out to dinner with Alex and Casey to celebrate. Elliot had suggested that they check into a hotel afterward, but Olivia told him it wasn't in their budget. He was leaving in a few days, which meant his parents would be losing the money that his paychecks contributed. She preferred that he give his parents the money to put toward something they needed instead of the two of them wasting it on a hotel room. Besides, Olivia didn't want the first time she and her husband made love to be in a bed that wasn't theirs. Once Alex heard that Olivia was sacrificing her honeymoon, she offered to let her have the apartment to herself for a couple of days so she and Elliot could get, as she called it, "properly acquainted" in a setting that was comfortable for Olivia. Olivia told Alex she wouldn't dream of making her leave their home, but Alex insisted that she had already made arrangements to stay with Casey. Olivia started laughing when she realized they'd both be getting "properly acquainted" with the ones they desired.

As she washed her body, Olivia started to wonder what married life was going to be like. She started to assume it wouldn't be any different from single life. Unlike other married women who moved into a house with their husbands or moved into his family's house, Olivia was going to be staying in her apartment with Alex until Elliot returned. When the war was over, they were going to buy a house that would soon be filled with the laughter of their children. Their original plan was to have a baby right away, but they decided to wait until Elliot was back for good. He couldn't fathom Olivia raising a baby on her own in such uncertain times.

Olivia wondered how long she had been in the bathtub and she was surprised that Alex hadn't knocked on the door yet. She grabbed a towel from the shelf and started to dry herself off before quickly putting on her undergarments. Olivia saw that the bedroom door was closed and, she knew she should do what's polite and knock, but instead she went against her better judgement and opened the door.

"Sorry to interrupt," Olivia said casually, completely unaware that she was actually interrupting anything. She sat down in front of their vanity mirror and when she saw the reflection of what was happening behind her, she felt herself start to blush.

"Olivia!" Alex shrieked. "Knock next time."

"I'm sorry," Olivia said and started smiling when she saw Casey quickly fumble with the top buttons on the front of her dress. Olivia then noticed that both Alex and Casey had lipstick smeared on more areas than their face. Alex had some on her neck and Casey had a couple of lipstick prints on her chest.

"This is so embarrassing," Casey said as she started wiping the lipstick off of her chest. "Are you upset? I hope you're not upset or disgusted with Alex and me. We really didn't intend on flaunting our affections."

"I'm not disgusted," Olivia insisted. "But I _am _upset. It's my wedding day and I've already been outdone by the two of you."

"For now," Alex pointed out. "Everything will change for you tonight when you and Elliot make love for the first time."

"Are you nervous?" Casey asked.

"Yes," Olivia admitted. "I don't think I have ever been this nervous before. What if I don't know what I'm doing and he becomes disinterested when we're making love?"

"You know nothing about men, do you?" Casey asked. "I have two older brothers and Elliot is like a third older brother to me. Believe me when I say that all my brothers talk about is women and all Elliot talks about is you and how beautiful you are."

"You two are so much in love," Alex told Olivia. "Elliot knows it's your first time. You're giving him your hand in marriage and you're giving him your virginity. Those are two very special gifts."

"Is he giving me his?" Olivia asked nervously.

"Yes," Casey said.

"Darling, how do you know this?" Alex asked Casey.

"Elliot doesn't brag the way my brothers do," Casey said matter-of-factly. "Even when my brothers give him a hard time for being a virgin, he doesn't say otherwise. Now, why would he allow their teasing if it wasn't true?"

Olivia felt relieved after hearing what Casey had said. Elliot had no other woman to compare her performance to. Most importantly, they had saved themselves for each other. Now that a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders, Olivia felt as if she could finally focus on her wedding day.

Once her make-up was on, Alex and Casey started fussing with Olivia's hair. Olivia had wanted a simple hairdo, but Alex and Casey had insisted on curling the front of her hair and styling it like she was an actress instead of a woman on her wedding day.

"What are you going to wear?" Casey asked.

"The dress I wore on our first date," Olivia responded.

"No, you're not," Alex insisted. When she went over to the closet, Olivia knew Alex had something up her sleeve. She pulled out a Macy's garment bag and handed it to Olivia. "You're wearing this."

Olivia gingerly unzipped the garment bag and feasted her eyes on the most beautiful knee-length white dress she had ever seen. "Alex, it's breathtaking. Thank you. How did you–"

"I bought it the day after your first date with Elliot," Alex informed her. "I knew it was only a matter of time."

"Well, try it on," Casey said excitedly.

Olivia carefully put the dress on and Alex helped her with the buttons just below the back of her neck. The dress was a little more form-fitting than Olivia was used to, but she felt as if it hugged her curves in the right places. She had wanted to look beautiful for Elliot and she knew this dress was helping her achieve that.

"You look better than any actress in Hollywood," Casey told her.

"Even better than Lana Turner," Alex said.

"Alex doesn't say that to just anyone," Casey said to Olivia. "You and I both know how much she loves Lana Turner."

"Nowhere near as much as I love you, darling," Alex told Casey.

Olivia couldn't help but smile at the two of them. Alex was just as in love with Casey as she was with Elliot.

"I'm here for my future Mrs. Stabler," the girls heard Elliot say as he knocked on the door to their apartment.

Casey sprang from her seat on the bed and opened the door for Elliot. "Your future wife looks like a dream, a living dream," she told Elliot.

Elliot didn't bother with words. The moment he saw Olivia, he held her as close as he could and started to kiss her.

"Elliot, stop!" Alex insisted. "You'll smudge her lipstick and wrinkle her dress."

"Sorry," Elliot said even though he would rather hold Olivia and kiss her than admire her from a distance.

"It'll only be for another two hours, tops," Olivia told him even though she no longer cared if her lipstick would get smeared. "After we go to city hall and to the restaurant, there will be no holding back."

"Oh, stop with the innuendo," Alex teased.

"Are you ready, Mrs. Stabler?" he asked, ignoring Alex's comment.

"Yes!" Alex and Casey answered for her. The two of them grabbed their coats and prepared to head out the door.

Olivia linked arms with Elliot and walked out of her apartment for the last time as Olivia Benson.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The next chapter is their wedding night. Let me know if you want that chapter to be rated T or if you want me to up the rating to M. Any input is greatly appreciated. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. Thank you so much for your reviews. They really put a smile on my face. This chapter is a little lengthier than the rest but I hope you enjoy it. Some of it is a bit explicit, but I wouldn't quite call it smut. Their first time had to have SOME awkwardness. :)**

Alex and Casey were smiling uncontrollably as Olivia signed her name on the marriage license. It was the first time she had signed her name as Olivia Stabler and the girls were extremely excited for her. Knowing they would never be able to get married, they decided to live vicariously through Olivia, their very own blushing bride.

"It's time to celebrate!" Alex said excitedly, but Elliot and Olivia were no longer paying attention to her. Instead, they were looking into each other's eyes and Elliot leaned in to kiss his wife. Alex could sense how badly they wanted each other and she felt selfish for suggesting a celebration.

"We could save the celebration for tomorrow," Casey suggested. "I'm sure Alex and I could find _some _way to entertain ourselves."

"I'm sure you could," Elliot teased. "But I plan on spending the rest of my life with Olivia and I think that's cause for celebration."

The four of them decided to go to a restaurant followed by the same dance hall that they had gone to when Elliot asked Olivia to be his girl. Olivia could hardly contain her excitement. Just one month ago, she was a single girl who was unsure of what path her life would take and now she was married to the most handsome man she had ever met. She had admitted to Alex that she thought he was more handsome than even Clark Gable or Robert Taylor, to which Alex responded that she thought Casey was even more beautiful than Lana Turner or Rita Hayworth. That was two days ago and so much had happened since then. She began thinking about the night Elliot bumped into her on the sidewalk and wondered if he had done that on purpose so he could have a reason to talk to her. Regardless of whether it was an accident or on purpose, Olivia was just grateful that he _had _bumped into her. Not only did that simple gesture lead to her talking to her future husband, it also led to Alex meeting the woman she claimed she could "love to the edge of the earth and back." If not for Elliot, Alex would never have met Casey and she never would have known what was missing in her life. Alex and Casey were madly in love with each other and, even though Olivia wanted to be happy for them, she was starting to feel the slightest hint of jealousy. Alex was with a woman, if you could call the gangly, 19-year-old Casey a woman yet. The two of them could be with each other throughout the duration of the war. She didn't have to worry about Casey enlisting or being drafted. It then dawned on her that Elliot was leaving in four days and she should be making the most of their time together instead of being upset with him for enlisting. Her husband was doing what he felt was his duty to his country and Olivia knew she should be proud of him for that.

"I love you," Olivia whispered to Elliot as they were walking to the restaurant.

"I love you, too, Mrs. Stabler," he responded. _Mrs. Stabler. _She knew she would never grow tired of hearing that.

When they were at the restaurant, Alex ordered a bottle of champagne so they could toast the newly married Mr. and Mrs. Stabler. When they each had a glass, Alex started clinking her fork against hers so Elliot would have to kiss Olivia.

"Are you going to be doing that all night?" Olivia asked.

"Probably," Alex admitted.

"Let her," Elliot said and then kissed Olivia. "I think it's a swell tradition."

Elliot and Alex drank their glass of champagne, but Casey and Olivia passed on theirs. Casey said that she was too young to drink and Olivia refused because she actually wanted to remember making love to her husband. Alex offered another glass to Elliot, but he gave the same excuse as Olivia and stopped after he finished his first one. Not wanting to let perfectly good champagne go to waste, Alex decided to keep drinking until there was not a single drop left.

She made it over to the dance hall, but the alcohol started to take its effect while they were listening to the band play.

"May I have this dance?" Elliot asked once he heard the band start to play "I'll Be Seeing You." Olivia gave him her hand and he led her over to the dance floor.

"This is our song," Olivia pointed out.

"How is that?" Elliot asked. He knew why it was their song, but he wanted to hear Olivia explain it.

"It's the first one we've danced to as husband and wife," she told him. "And it's about a couple who will be apart just like we will be and, just like the couple in the song, we'll still be seeing each other. I know I'll be seeing you everywhere I go and every time I close my eyes. I'm going to write to you everyday and I'm expecting you to write to me every chance you get."

"I promise," Elliot said and kissed his wife.

"Elliot?"

"Yes?"

"I'm ready."

"Ready to...?"

"To consummate our marriage," Olivia whispered in his ear. She expected Elliot to kiss her, but instead he picked her up and carried her over to where Alex and Casey had been sitting.

"My wife has a headache. I should really get her to bed," Elliot told Casey.

"I'm sure," Casey said and started laughing.

"Where's Alex?" Olivia asked.

"Up there," Casey said and pointed to the stage. "I tried to stop her."

The champagne had gotten the best of Alex and she was now talking to the bandleader. Judging by her smile, Olivia knew Alex had something up her sleeve.

"Casey, this is for you. I love you, darling," Alex said over the microphone as the band started playing a Benny Goodman song.

Elliot and Olivia wanted to get her off of the stage before she made a spectacle of herself, but once they saw the way Casey's eyes lit up at the mention of her name, they decided to let her stay up there even if it meant Alex would be singing slightly off-key.

"_I know for certain the one I love. I'm through with flirtin'. It's just you I'm thinking of. Ain't misbehavin', I'm savin' my love for you."_

She wasn't as off-key as Olivia had expected, but the seductive way she was moving her body and caressing the microphone earned her a few whistles from some of the men.

"They could whistle all they want," Casey told Elliot and Olivia. "What they don't know is that the gorgeous blonde up there is going home with me tonight."

When the song was over, Alex hurried over to the three of them with a huge smile on her face.

"I need to talk to Olivia," she said and pulled her away.

"Alex–"

"Are you nervous?" Alex asked.

"Very nervous," Olivia admitted. "But I'm ready and I know he is ready. It's our first time making love as husband and wife and it's going to be beautiful."

"I'm going to make love to Casey," Alex said excitedly. "I don't know how, but I'm going to."

"You'll do just fine," Olivia told her.

"You and I are going to make love for the first time tonight, just not with each other," Alex said and Olivia started laughing.

"Maybe you should wait," Olivia suggested once she had finally stopped laughing. "Casey is going to have her hands full just trying to take care of you tonight."

They had another minute of conversation before Elliot and Casey came to check on their women. They had planned on walking, but Alex was stumbling after only one block so Casey knew they'd have to take a taxi to Casey's parents' apartment. Elliot and Olivia felt as if their walk home lasted an eternity. They knew what they were going to do the moment they entered Olivia's bedroom and neither of them could get their mind off of that long enough to carry on a conversation.

Once the apartment door was closed, Olivia wondered what she should do next. Should she undress herself or should she let Elliot undress her? What if he was too rough with her dress? With that last question in mind, she decided to undress herself and hang the dress inside the garment bag it came in. She then got under the covers and continued to strip herself of her undergarments. Elliot looked at his wife in disbelief when she got up to turn the light off.

"Don't," he insisted. "I want to look at you when we're making love."

"I'm nervous," she admitted.

"So am I," he told her. "I've never done this either."

"Come here," she said and motioned for him to lie next to her in bed.

She pressed her naked body against his as he started to kiss her. He wrapped his arms around her and gently caressed her back.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you, too," she told him. Olivia was embarrassed to be lying in bed naked with a man, but it dawned on her that Elliot was now her husband. She started feeling his body, starting with his muscular arms. Those were the arms that always made her feel safe and tonight was no different. She slowly ran her hand along his chest, down to his abs, and then on to his...

"Elliot," she gasped as she gently ran her fingertips along his now erect penis. "Is this because of me?"

"Only you, sweetheart," Elliot said. He laid her down and started to kiss her breasts. Olivia felt her muscles tighten and she let out a soft moan. Knowing that Olivia was now relaxed, he quickly kissed her on the lips before making his way lower. Without saying a word, he slowly spread Olivia's legs and bent them at the knee.

"What are you doing?" Olivia asked as he was staring at her most private area. "Is something wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you," he assured her. "I'm just admiring my wife."

He looked at Olivia with her legs spread wide, offering herself to him. His friends had always made fun of him for being a virgin, but at that moment he felt as if their ridiculing was worth it. He was now with his wife and he was grateful that he had saved himself for her and Olivia had saved herself for him. He was just as nervous as Olivia was, but he knew that what he was experiencing with her was something that was going to strengthen their bond as husband and wife.

Elliot continued to look at the wetness between Olivia's legs. He knew she wanted him as much as he wanted her. He started teasing her opening with one finger as he lowered himself so he could taste her. Olivia had never imagined anyone putting their tongue on a woman's labia, nor did she imagine it would feel so good. She let out another moan; this one definitely not as soft or as innocent as the last one. The harder he licked her, the harder she clutched the sheets and the more she wanted to feel him moving inside of her.

"El, I'm ready," she said as she felt herself start to open up. Elliot didn't say a word. He just smiled at her and reached for the condom that he had placed on top of her night stand.

"I came prepared," he teased.

"I don't want you to use that," Olivia said sternly.

"It's a precaution," Elliot informed her. "I'm leaving in a few days, sweetheart, and I know you and I aren't ready to start a family."

"I don't care," Olivia insisted. "You're my husband and it's our wedding night. I want to feel you and I want you to feel me."

It was against his better judgement, but the pleading look in Olivia's eyes made him give in.

"I'm going to go slow," he informed her. "Try to relax your muscles."

Olivia did as she was told, but she knew no matter how much she relaxed and how much she wanted him, she wouldn't be fully ready for the length and thickness of his penis. He lowered his body onto hers so that they were able to look into each other's eyes. He started to kiss her lips not only to put her at ease but to let her know that he loved her and they were experiencing this together.

Elliot slowly entered her with the head of his penis and he felt the sensation of her warmth and wetness. Olivia wrapped her arms around her husband as she felt him enter her even more. She felt him stretching her and the pain made her body start to tingle, but Olivia didn't do so much as wince. This was Elliot inside of her and she felt as if she had been waiting forever for this moment.

"Are you okay?" he asked. All she could do was nod. When he slowly began to thrust, Olivia felt herself start to accommodate his size. There was still pain but it was nothing she couldn't handle. In fact, it was just the opposite; she was enjoying it. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her new angle giving him even more access to her.

Their bodies began moving in rhythm and Olivia felt herself near completion. It wasn't the most ladylike thing to do, but she began rubbing her clit as Elliot continued to thrust. The sight of his wife pleasuring herself while he was inside of her turned him on even more. With one more thrust, Olivia felt her walls start to tighten around Elliot's penis, sending him over the edge. He knew he should pull out, but Olivia was becoming tighter by the second and he had lost all his willpower. He got his release inside of his wife who was now arching her back and moaning his name.

"That was...perfect," she said when she had come down from her orgasm.

"Definitely worth the wait," he added.

"I can still feel you inside of me," she said and started to caress his abs.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"You're thinking we only have three more days of doing this before you leave?" Olivia asked and Elliot nodded in agreement. "Good, because I was thinking the same thing."

"We have the same mind," he teased.

"I love you," she said. "But all of these sweet nothings are wasting our time when we could be making love again."

Elliot started to smile. "You really _have _made me the luckiest fella in the world, Mrs. Stabler."


	9. Chapter 9

**December 11, 1941**

Olivia woke up the next morning and saw that Alex wasn't sleeping in the next bed. Once she was out of her sleepy state, it dawned on her that her life would never be the same again. It had all happened so fast. Instead of waking together, Alex was waking up next to Casey just like Olivia was waking up next to...

"Elliot," she said as she gently started shaking him.

"Good morning," he said still half asleep. Without opening his eyes, he wrapped his arms around Olivia and held her close.

"I've never woken up this naked before," Olivia told him. "How many times did we...?"

"Three," Elliot responded. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Olivia told him. "I'm just a little...sore."

"I don't want you to be alarmed," Elliot began. "But there's a little bit of blood on the sheets. It's completely normal and it happens to most women when they..."

"Lose their virginity?" Olivia asked. "El, I know. Alex and I did some research a couple of years ago out of curiosity."

"What else did you learn when you did your research?" Elliot asked. Before giving her a chance to answer, he started gently kissing her shoulders and then moving his lips lower until he reached her collarbone.

"Nothing else that is relevant," Olivia responded even though she was focusing more on his kisses than her own words. "Making love isn't something you can learn from a book. It's trial and error. You and I were just trying what we thought would feel good and I loved it."

"As good as it felt, I wish we would have used protection or you would have let me pull out," Elliot told her. "I'm worried about you, sweetheart."

"Don't worry," Olivia insisted.

"But I'm leaving soon and–"

"Whatever will be, will be," Olivia reassured him. "I want to be pregnant, Elliot."

"Now isn't the right time, Olivia," Elliot stressed to her.

"Why?" Olivia asked. "This baby would mean the world to me. While you're gone, it's as if I would still have a part of you with me. He or she would be a symbol of our love for each other."

Elliot gave his wife a delicate kiss on the cheek. "Like you said, darling, whatever will be, will be."

"Are you ready for our fourth time?" Olivia asked as she got on top of Elliot and leaned in for another kiss.

"I wasn't, but I think I'm ready now," Elliot said once his body was starting to respond to Olivia's touch.

"Elliot! Olivia!" the two of them heard Alex say as she was pounding on the bedroom door.

"Do I have to unlock it?" Olivia asked Elliot. "This is supposed to be our romantic morning. We got married last night."

"Olivia, it isn't morning anymore," Elliot pointed out. "We made love all night and slept until 2 in the afternoon. My parents were expecting us, but it looks like I'll have to phone them and reschedule."

"What's the big idea?" Alex shouted from outside the bedroom door.

"Just answer the door," Elliot urged his wife. "She probably just needs to pick up some more clothes."

"One second," Olivia shouted to Alex. "We need to get dressed."

Elliot and Olivia quickly put on pajamas and gave each other one more kiss before answering the door.

"Mrs. Stabler," Alex said glumly. "We need to talk. Would you excuse us, Elliot?"

"Sure," he said once Olivia gave him a pleading look.

"Casey is in the living room," Alex informed him. "I'm sure she'd love to talk to you."

"You seem upset," Olivia told Alex once they were sitting on the bed.

"I'm fine," Alex insisted.

"I don't believe you for a second," Olivia told her. "You and I are like sisters, Alex. You know you can tell me anything."

"Casey and I didn't make love last night," Alex whispered. There was no way Elliot and Casey would be able to hear her with the door closed, but she still felt ashamed about saying that out loud.

"Why?" Olivia asked, shocked.

"Casey had...performance anxiety."

"Performance anxiety?"

Alex took a deep breath before explaining what had happened. "Casey and I were in her room. We had lit some candles, put a record on, and started kissing each other. She kept telling me that she wanted to make love to me, so I removed every stitch of my clothing and undergarments. Never before had I been that naked or _vulnerable _in front of anyone, but she didn't appreciate that, Olivia. She would barely even look at me, let alone touch me. We haven't even kissed each other or hugged each other since then. What if I was wrong about her, Olivia? What if she isn't attracted to women? Or worse, what if she _is _attracted to women, but she isn't attracted to _me_?"

"Relax," Olivia insisted. "Casey is only 19. She's still young, Alex. She was probably scared. I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but your way of making love isn't exactly conventional. Maybe she didn't know what to do."

"I could have shown her," Alex said. "There isn't a wrong way to make love or a set list of things you are supposed to do. I just wanted us to make each other feel good."

"Think of some other ways to make Casey feel good," Olivia suggested. "Alex, you love Casey and Casey loves you, too. I can see it whenever she looks at you. Just be patient and be there for her. She is going through a hard time right now. One of her brothers is stationed at Pearl Harbor and she still hasn't heard from him and now her other brother has enlisted and is leaving very soon."

"Okay," Alex said and hugged Olivia. "Sorry for not asking sooner, but how was your first night as a married woman?"

"Perfect," shyly. "He was so gentle and loving. It was everything I had ever imagined and more."

"It didn't hurt?" she asked.

"Not too much," Olivia admitted. "But I'm still sore."

"I want Casey to make me sore," Alex said and the two of them started laughing.

"I'm sure she will," Olivia said after their laughing fit had died down. "I have something important to tell you."

"What?" Alex asked excitedly. "Don't keep me waiting!"

"I'm ovulating!"

"So?" Alex asked, confused.

"You know what that means."

"So, you think you're going to be...?"

"Yes!" Olivia said excitedly. "Hopefully, but it's only been a few hours. I can't be certain for weeks. Last night, Elliot and I might have made the first of our future Stabler children."

"Olivia, that's wonderful!" Alex said excitedly. She then toppled Olivia and the two of them started to squeal.

"What's going on in there?" Elliot asked from the living room.

"Nothing," Alex shouted. "I got an A on my final exam."

"Oh, congratulations," Elliot told her.

"Thank you," Alex shouted back.

"Maybe we should go out there," Olivia suggested to a less than pleased Alex.

"There's the new Mrs. Stabler," Casey said as Olivia walked out in her pajamas and robe. She took a seat on the couch next to Elliot and cuddled up to him.

"I love you," she told him.

"I love you, too," he responded.

"I love _you_," Casey told Alex and placed a kiss on her hand.

"You do?" Alex asked.

"More than those three little words could ever express," Casey said. Once she noticed that Elliot and Olivia were too busy kissing each other to pay attention to them, she decided to start kissing Alex.

"How about a little romantic music?" Olivia suggested. She got up to turn on the radio, but instead of hearing any music on that station, Olivia heard a news broadcast. She thought about turning the dial, but Alex insisted that she leave it alone.

"I want to hear this," Alex said.

"Sweetheart, it's in German," Casey pointed out.

"This has to be a re-broadcast," Alex told them.

"What's this all about?" Elliot asked.

"It's Adolf Hitler," Alex informed him. "He's addressing the Reichstag."

"The _what_-stag?" Casey asked.

"The Reichstag," Alex corrected. "That's the Parliament of the German Reich."

"You speak German?" Elliot asked.

"Not fluently," Alex responded.

"Alex wants to become multilingual so it could advance her career," Olivia informed him. "She learned French in high school and ever since 1939 she has been trying to learn German, Italian, and Japanese."

"German, Italian, and Japanese? You want to speak all Axis Powers?" Elliot teased.

"Exactly," Alex responded.

"So, what is Hitler saying?" Olivia asked.

"Nothing," Alex said nervously.

"Alexandra Bernice Cabot, I know you're keeping something from us," Olivia said in a stern tone of voice.

"No."

"Alex," Casey pleaded.

"Germany and Japan are Allies. The inevitable has happened."

"What's the inevitable?" Olivia asked even though she had an idea what Alex was trying to hint.

"No!" Casey said and started crying.

"It's not just the Pacific anymore," Alex informed them. "Germany has declared war on the United States. Italy is sure to follow."

"But why?" Casey asked.

"Japan is their ally," Alex told her. "And they are standing by their allies."

"This is ridiculous," Casey said and tried to stop herself from crying even more. "Japan attacked us, not Germany. We should concentrate on the war in the Pacific and leave the war in Europe to the European countries."

"Cassandra, that's not like you," Elliot told her.

"I don't care," Casey said. "My brother is in Pearl Harbor right now. That attack was four days ago and I still don't know if he is dead or alive and in two days you and my oldest brother are leaving. This war is never going to end. Germany is too strong right now. They've already invaded Czechoslovakia, Poland, France, Denmark–"

"Okay, Case," Elliot said, hoping she'd stop.

"They've attacked London," Casey added. "And they've–"

"I'm just as against this as you are," Olivia told her. "But someone has to stop Hitler and that's exactly what Elliot and your brothers are going to do."

"Singlehandedly," Elliot teased. "Your brother Jack is one crazy son of a bitch. I bet he'll be the one to shoot Hitler and not just Hitler but Goebbels and that rat bastard Goering, too. Hell, Jack would take on the entire SS if someone let him."

She knew he was only joking, but Casey couldn't help but smile. "Elliot?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Alex and Casey had planned on going out to dinner and Elliot and Olivia had planned to visit Elliot's parents, but neither couple wanted to leave the apartment. No one could calm Casey down quite the same way that Elliot could, so Alex and Olivia had no intention of splitting them up. It had been a trying day so the four of them decided to stay indoors and keep each other company. Alex and Olivia fixed dinner in the kitchen while Casey and Elliot swapped stories about Jack and all of the trouble he got himself into throughout the years.

"Despite everything that's happening in the world, I feel lucky," Alex told Olivia.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because we have them," Alex told her and motioned to Casey and Elliot talking and laughing in the living room.

Olivia started rubbing her abdomen. "And soon, we might have another addition to this household."


	10. Chapter 10

**edge15684: **Thank you :) **Sydney: **Liv just might be pregnant, but my lips are sealed right now. :D **NeverDreamsOfMe: **Thank you so much! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. It really meant a lot to me when you said I was keeping everything true to the era. I hold the '40s very near and dear to my heart. **Sidle13: **I promise not to make this anything like the movie Pearl Harbor. haha. **E: **I'm a bit of a history nerd and I'm so glad you enjoy this era as well. I'm actually surprised that no one else has written an EO story in this period. Call me crazy, but I actually thought the era would suit them well. :)

* * *

><p><strong>December 12, 1941<strong>

With one day left before Elliot was scheduled to leave, the two of them had wanted to take their mind off of the war and the turmoil of what was happening all around them. They had decided to meet his parents at a diner, but that outing proved to be more unnerving than Olivia had expected. It was a beautiful, albeit cold, day outside so the two of them decided to walk to the diner, which happened to be the same one they went to on their first date. While they were walking, Olivia couldn't help but notice the small banners hanging in the windows of the apartment buildings they passed. Each red and white banner had at least one star, some even had two or three. The amount of stars was symbolic for the amount of people that family had serving in the war. A blue star meant that family had someone serving in the war, but the gold stars were what broke Olivia's heart because a gold star meant that someone in that family had died fighting for their country. Olivia was proud of her husband and she had planned on hanging a blue star in her window, but she couldn't get her mind off of the possibility of having to hang a gold star instead.

"Olivia," Elliot said, stopping his wife in her tracks.

"Yes?" Olivia responded, taking some time to come out of her daze. "I'm looking at the stars."

"Looking at the stars?" Elliot teased. "In New York City in the middle of the day?"

"The stars in the windows," Olivia told him, making it obvious that his teasing didn't amuse her. "It's as if they appeared overnight."

"It's not the amount you're concerned with," he insisted.

"It's the colors," Olivia told him. "There are so many blue stars, but we've only walked half a mile and I've already seen two gold stars; two, Elliot! I've seen two gold stars and we've only walked half a mile. Can you imagine all of the gold stars in this city or even the entire country? It's been five days since the attack and everything has changed. What about the Novak family? Jack is still missing, Elliot. You see what that's doing to Casey. What if that happens to me? I don't want to hang a gold star."

"Then don't hang a gold star," Elliot said, still making light of the situation. "Blue is a better color."

"It's not the star itself," Olivia said, frustrated. "It's what the star symbolizes. Hanging that star symbolizes that my husband has left me."

Elliot pulled his wife aside and took her into his arms. Her hat was slightly covering her eyes, so he took it upon himself to remove it regardless of how much Olivia protested.

"I feel absolutely naked without it," Olivia told him, which only seemed to pique Elliot's interest.

"Not as much as you will be tonight," he responded and Olivia didn't know whether she should blush or smack him.

"Well, aren't _you _arrogant?" she asked. Olivia was trying to be stern, but she knew he could see right through her.

"Arrogant? Not in the slightest," Elliot insisted. "Tonight is my last night with you, my beautiful wife, and I know I'm not going to be able to resist you."

"I'm not going to be able to resist you either," Olivia told him. "Or maybe I _should _resist you. I don't want us to act as if we're making love to each other for the last time. If we don't make love, maybe you'll come home to me even faster."

"And if we do make love tonight, the memory of it will be so perfect that I'll fight even harder overseas and come home to you sooner."

"That's nonsense," Olivia said, trying unsuccessfully to hide her smile.

"You smiled," Elliot pointed out. "That's my girl."

"Elliot?"

"Yes?"

"Promise you'll come home to me."

"I promise," Elliot said nonchalantly.

"How can you just make a promise like that?" Olivia asked. Her smile was now disappearing and Elliot had no idea what to say to make her feel better.

"The reason I can make that promise is because, if I break it, what are you going to do to me?" he teased.

"Elliot!" Olivia said sternly.

"Look at me," he insisted, cupping his wife's face with his hands. "I love you, Olivia Stabler. I've only known you for a few weeks and I already love you more than I have ever loved anybody—my family included. Every day I spend with you is even better than the last, so why would I do something as foolish as get myself killed overseas? We have a long future ahead of us and I plan on being with you until we're both too senile to even remember that we're married. That's when I'll make you fall in love with me all over again."

There were so many things she wanted to tell him, but at that moment she felt as if there was a better way to respond. She leaned in and passionately kissed his lips. A group of preteen boys started to whistle as they passed by, but Olivia didn't care. Elliot held her close and told her that he hopes those boys are lucky enough to someday find a woman as great as his wife.

When Elliot and Olivia walked into the diner, they saw that his parents were already waiting for them. She had rehearsed different scenarios with Alex the day before, but she knew no amount of practice could fully prepare her for what was about to happen. She was finally going to meet her in-laws.

"Mom, Dad," Elliot said once they approached their table. "I'd like you to meet my Olivia." That two-letter word before her name may or may not have been an accident, but Olivia couldn't focus on anything else. She was truly his and when he returned she would still be his.

"She is absolutely beautiful," Mrs. Stabler said to Elliot.

"A real gem," Mr. Stabler added.

"Thank you," Olivia said shyly as Elliot pulled out her chair.

Mr. and Mrs. Stabler had already heard the story of how they met as well as different stories about their courtship, so Olivia was unsure of what they would talk about with her. She had expected several questions about her family, her job, her interests, but instead they ate their dinner in awkward silence. The Stablers weren't unfriendly people, or so Olivia assumed, and had they met under different circumstances they probably would have had plenty to talk about but tomorrow's events weighed on the minds of all four of them. Elliot leaving wasn't just affecting Olivia; his parents were affected as well. Just as Olivia was losing her husband, they were losing their son.

"I'd like to speak to my new daughter in private. Excuse us," Mrs. Stabler said as she led Olivia to the counter.

"I'm so pleased to finally meet you," Olivia said nervously once the two of them were alone.

"Likewise," Mrs. Stabler told her. "You're all Elliot talks about. Before every date, he spent hours getting ready. He made sure he was cleanly shaven and his clothes were perfectly pressed. When he brought out two shirts and asked me for my opinion, I knew you were something special. You bring out the best in my son. Everyone sees it. After every date, he'd come home smiling and then asked me to dance with him to a Glenn Miller record."

"He _didn't_?" Olivia asked in disbelief, her hand covering her mouth.

"He did!" Mrs. Stabler insisted. "How you kids dance to that rowdy music is beyond me."

"He's such a great son," Olivia said as her smile grew even wider.

"You know what they say: men who are great sons make great husbands and, eventually, great fathers," Mrs. Stabler insisted. "Speaking of Elliot being a great father, are you two…?"

Olivia had never expected her mother-in-law to be so upfront with her. Other people would have found her question inappropriate, but Olivia thought it was refreshing.

"We're certainly trying," Olivia said, barely able to believe her own words. In a matter of days, she had gone from being a virgin to being a married woman who was trying to conceive a baby with her husband.

"You have no need to be embarrassed, Olivia," Mrs. Stabler insisted. "You're a married woman and there's no greater blessing than having a child."

"Elliot would prefer us to wait," Olivia admitted. "He wants to be a father just as much as I want to be a mother, but he is worried about being unable to care for me when I'm pregnant."

"That's where I come in," the now beaming Mrs. Stabler told her daughter-in-law. "If you're having my grandchild, I want to make sure you're being cared for, Olivia. Even if you aren't expecting, I still want to become better acquainted with you."

"Thank you," Olivia said. "Truly."

"It's my pleasure, dear," Mrs. Stabler told her. "I'll even show you photographs of Elliot as a child."

"Oh, I'd love that," Olivia insisted.

She looked over at Elliot who was deep in conversation with his father. As much as she wanted him all to herself that day, she didn't mind spending time with his parents. Olivia's hours with her husband were limited, but she had planned on making the most of them. She knew she wouldn't be sleeping that night because the two of them wanted to cherish every last second they had together.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sydney: **Thank you! I'm so glad you love this story. **ghettobabe510: **Thank you. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I promise to have another one up soon. :) **edge15684: **Poor Liv. I bet she's glad they approved of her, too. :D **Anna: **You're welcome! And thanks so much for the review. **E: **You're welcome. Thank you for saying that I've captured them well. that means a lot to me. I'm sad about writing their goodbyes though. :( **Elliotandoliviababies: **There will be lots more bonding time for those two. :) **Sidle13: **I'm really sad about Elliot leaving, but at least there will be an opportunity for some letter writing for them. :) **gemfinder360: **I'm glad you love it. Yeah, most people are apprehensive about it. It's a little AU-okay, VERY AU. haha.

* * *

><p><strong>December 13, 1941<strong>

Elliot had tried to stay awake as long as he could that night because the longer he stayed awake, the more time he had with Olivia. They spent most of the night making love to each other and Olivia tried her hardest not to cry. As Elliot was inside of her, she thought about how they were _literally _connected at that moment and she couldn't help wondering if she'd be fortunate enough to feel that sensation ever again. She thought about the act of lovemaking itself and how even though she knew she was going to have an orgasm it wasn't her primary concern. The reason she suggested that they make love is because she wanted to feel Elliot and she wanted him to feel her, too. She wanted him to remember the way she tasted and what it felt like to be inside of her. She had never been with a man before Elliot and, in a way, she wanted him to claim what was his and remember that she'd still be his even though he was leaving.

The moment Elliot drifted off to sleep, Olivia got out of bed and began rummaging through her chest of drawers for something to give Elliot. It was customary for women to give a memento to the men in their lives who were leaving for war and since everything had happened so fast Olivia hadn't planned on what she would give to Elliot that would serve as the perfect reminder of her love for him. She thought about giving him a picture of her, but pictures didn't serve as a reminder of her love and, besides, she could always send pictures to him in the letters she would write. She had thought about a necklace but where would he keep it? Besides, she didn't own any necklaces that were of significance to her. Most of them were merely used as accessories and held no sentimental value. Olivia couldn't fathom giving Elliot something that had no sentimental value; it defeated the purpose entirely. Feeling nearly defeated, Olivia looked down at her right hand and wondered how she had forgotten about the ring on her finger. The silver ring, with a peridot stone, was surrounded by ten rose-cut diamonds that resembled flower petals. The ring had been in her family since the 1890s and it was her most treasured possession. It was her grandmother's engagement ring and she had given it to Olivia right before she passed away. Whenever she looked at the ring, Olivia was reminded of her childhood and the fond memories she had of her grandmother. At that moment, she closed her eyes and felt as if she was five-years-old again, sitting on her grandmother's lap as she read her a story. She smelled a combination of her grandmother's lavender perfume and Christmas cookies that she'd bake every year especially for Olivia. Olivia never imagined herself parting with this ring unless she were giving it to her future daughter, but she knew it was the perfect memento to send with Elliot. It held all of the memories of her past and her hopes for the future, all of which would now be shared with her husband, the only person other than Alex that she loved more than life itself.

Olivia finally managed to fall asleep at five in the morning, two hours before they were supposed to wake up. The alarm clock was a rude awakening for Olivia; its ringing served as a reminder that she only had two hours left with Elliot until his train was scheduled to leave. Against their better judgment, the two of them decided to shower together. Elliot held his wife closely underneath the falling water before Olivia pulled away. As much as she loved being in his arms, she wanted to _look _at him and memorize every detail of his body. She couldn't get over how _perfect _he was and how lucky he made her feel. He was the perfect husband, the perfect lover—the perfect man by most women's standards and he was all hers.

_He deserves something special_, Olivia thought.

She began to kiss her husband in order to distract him as she ran her fingertips along the inside of his thighs.

"Olivia, what are you—"

"Just feel me," Olivia said as she slowly got down on her knees.

They never broke eye contact as Olivia took his entire length inside of her mouth. With every stroke of her tongue, she felt a reaction from Elliot's body and she couldn't believe what she was actually doing. It wasn't the act of a proper young woman, but Olivia felt as if what she was doing could be justified—her husband was going off to war and she had no idea when she would be seeing him again. She never had any desire to go down on a man before, but Elliot brought something out in her. She had boyfriends in high school and even after high school who made her feel beautiful, but Elliot was the first man who ever made her feel sexy and desirable—like a real woman.

Olivia had no idea how good she was until she felt her husband get his release inside of her mouth. The taste and the texture were new to Olivia but, without a second thought, she swallowed everything he had given her.

"Your turn," Elliot said and lifted Olivia up. While she was still in his arms, he stepped out of the shower and made his way over to the bedroom. He gently laid Olivia on the bed no matter how much she protested.

"We have to get ready," she urged him.

"I'm not selfish," Elliot told her. "What you did deserves something in return."

"If you insist," Olivia said, trying to let Elliot think she was giving him his way. Before she could say another word, his skillful tongue was already getting put to use on her.

All of her energy was spent and Olivia had no desire to get out of bed afterward, but she was thrilled to see that Elliot was surprisingly energetic. When he leaned in and kissed Olivia, she tasted a new flavor on his lips and wondered if it was herself that she tasted.

"I love you," he said, taking her face in his hands and giving her a delicate kiss on the forehead.

"I love you, too," she said, trying not to cry.

It was now 8 o'clock and they were due to leave in half an hour. Elliot's bags were already packed and it took no time for him to get dressed, but Olivia was an entirely different story. Not knowing when she would be seeing Elliot again, she wanted to make sure she looked flawless because the way she looked that morning would be the image of her that Elliot would take with him. She had no time to curl her hair, so she decided to wear it straight. She grabbed an already-pressed burgundy dress from her closet and a matching burgundy hat with a black ribbon.

Seeing his wife double-check her appearance in the mirror let Elliot know that she needed some reassurance.

"You look beautiful," he told her, his arms now wrapped around her waist from behind.

"Do I?" she asked.

"Like a living dream," he reassured her. "You look more beautiful than any woman has ever looked and that's just one of the many reasons why you've made me the luckiest fella in the world."

"Oh yeah?" Olivia asked with one eyebrow cocked. "What are the other reasons?"

"Well," Elliot began, knowing his answer would get a response from his wife. "Your performance in the shower is another one."

Olivia was nearly rendered speechless. "Well, I _never_," she began, feeling her cheeks start to warm up.

"Now don't snap your cap," Elliot said and tried not to laugh.

"I'm no fuddy-duddy, Elliot Stabler," Olivia said, wagging her finger at him, "but I'm also no—"

"You're also not a what?" he asked before capturing her lips with his.

"Never you mind," she responded.

Before leaving, Elliot kissed his wife for as long as he could until she pulled away.

"What's the big idea?" he teased. "I'm going off to war, remember?"

"Going off to war is no excuse to miss your train," she told him. "Now there's something I want to give you."

Olivia slipped the ring off of her finger and placed it in the palm of Elliot's hand. She hadn't gone a day without it ever since she was 18 and she couldn't help but rub the part of her finger where her ring once was.

"I can't take this," he told her. "I know how much it means to you."

"That's why I want you to have it," Olivia insisted. "This is my most treasured possession and you—you're my life. Both of you better hurry home to me."

Elliot took his chain off and slipped the ring on it. "I'll think of you every time I see this."

"That means I'll always be on your mind," Olivia said playfully.

"I think it's time to go," Elliot told his wife. "We're supposed to meet my parents and the girls right now."

"As much as I love them, I want you all to myself."

"You've had me practically all to yourself for the past couple of days," he reminded her. "And you're going to have me all to yourself for the rest of our lives."

"_After _this war is over," Olivia pointed out.

"After this war is over," Elliot agreed.

"Now that we're in agreement, this is what I need you to do: go over there, defeat the Axis, and come home to me—to us," she said as she placed his hand over her abdomen.

"Sweetheart, you don't know for sure."

"Something feels different about my body," Olivia told him. "Or maybe it's just wishful thinking."

"It'll happen," he promised her. "Whether it's now or when I come back. It'll happen for us. We're going to have it all."

Olivia had been let down by other people's promises in the past, but there was something about Elliot that let her know he was sincere. They were going to have it all someday, even if it meant waiting a couple of years.

**A/N: I decided to split their goodbyes into two chapters because I couldn't resist adding more EO goodness. I hope you don't mind. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**elliotandoliviababies: **Thank you. :) **SoLetsPlayDoctorBabe: **I want eo babies, too. haha. She'll be finding out if she's pregnant soon enough. **Sydney: **I hope you enjoy this EO goodness. Thanks for that extra review on the last chapter. You really gave me the push I needed to get this one out. **edge15684: **I totally agree with you. It's important that she's strong for him. **BenslerBaby: **Thank you! I'm glad you're liking the story. :) **ghettobabe510: **Thank you! Sorry for taking so long to get this chapter out. **gemfinder360: **I tried not to make it TOO sad, but I hope you enjoy it, nonetheless. **Sidle13: **Aww, you're welcome. Now I need to work on finding a way to include EO moments even though they're going to be apart. **steple: **Yay! Another Alex and Casey fan. :) Alex and Casey are going to be Olivia's support system while Elliot is away, so there will be plenty of A/C moments in upcoming chapters.

* * *

><p>Elliot and Olivia were lost in a frenzy of people when they arrived at Pennsylvania Station. The station was usually busy, but ever since the attack on Pearl Harbor, Penn Station had become a somber place. Gone were the days of people boarding trains for leisure trips. Instead, the majority of young men boarding these trains were leaving their loved ones behind and heading off to basic training. Some were excited, albeit a bit naïve. They assumed the war would end soon and they would have moments of glory on the battlefield, but Olivia knew they couldn't be further from the truth. She knew what was in store for these young men even though she hated to think about it. Regardless of how long it lasted, war was hell and when men returned from war, if they returned at all, they were never the same. They would witness the death of fellow soldiers and take the lives of their enemies. Polite, caring young men would commit unspeakable acts that they could not even fathom during peacetime and then they would come home to their families and try to pretend as if nothing had happened all the while having flashbacks when they tried to sleep at night. Olivia looked at these young men and knew <em>that <em>was what was really in store for them—and for her husband. _No_, she thought. _Elliot is different. He's one of a kind. Nothing will happen to him. He will come home to me and still be the man that he is today. _She then realized she was looking at him through a wife's eyes and every wife at that station was probably thinking the same thing about her husband.

"Stabler! You've resurfaced," a young man said excitedly the moment he saw Elliot. When Olivia noticed the young man was standing near Casey and Alex, she knew it had to be Theodore "Ted" Novak.

"Darling, this is Ted," Elliot told her. "And, Ted, this is my wife Olivia."

"I've heard so much about you," Olivia told him. "It's nice to finally meet you although I wish it were under different circumstances."

"You and me both, doll," Ted said and kissed her hand. "Elliot, that's a helluva thing to do, marrying the most beautiful woman in the city. What if I had wanted to marry her or at least show her a good time?"

"Don't believe a word he just said," Elliot told Olivia. "Teddy here is what we call doll dizzy. He has a new one each week and has no intentions of marrying any of them."

"Why get married?" Ted asked. "There's plenty of Ted Novak to go around. Getting married would be like depriving the world."

"Theodore!" a woman Olivia assumed to be Mrs. Novak said angrily.

"Ma! You know I was just talking gobbledygook," Ted told her, but Mrs. Novak was far from amused.

"Gobbledygook, indeed," Casey said and smiled at her brother. "Ted, we're in a city of millions and not a single woman wants to go on a date with you."

"Just like no man wants to go on a date with you," Ted retorted. "Or is it that _you _don't like—"

Casey knew what was going to come out of his mouth next, so she interrupted him as soon as she could. "You better zip your lip, Ted, before I—"

"Theodore! Cassandra!" Mrs. Novak said in an angry tone of voice yet again. Olivia knew regardless of Mrs. Novak's tone, she really couldn't be _too _angry with her son. With Jack's fate still uncertain, Ted just might be the only Novak son and Mr. and Mrs. Novak weren't going to take him for granted.

Olivia looked around and saw the mixed emotions of the loved ones who were being left behind. There were young women crying and holding on to their sweethearts. There were fathers and grandfathers giving young men pats on the back and telling them about their own battle scars and how proud they are. Elliot was doing the same with his dad and Mr. Novak and Olivia couldn't help but smile at all of the male bonding happening around her. She knew Elliot and his dad were both worried, but there was no way they were going to express what they truly felt. Instead, they were going to leave that to the women in their lives.

"I'm going to borrow your husband, Olivia," Alex told her as she linked arms with Elliot and led him aside.

"This isn't going to be a lecture, is it?" Elliot asked. "I've been getting that from my mom and Olivia for the past few days."

"And you're going to get it again from me," Alex said sternly as she wagged her finger at him. "Olivia Ben—Olivia Stabler—is the best friend I've ever had and I know you feel as if you're doing your patriotic duty, but that woman is going to be a nervous wreck while you're gone. I know it's just basic training, but you better and I mean you absolutely _better _come home to her before you're sent overseas. I don't care what it takes and how much trouble it may get you in, Olivia is worth it and you are coming home to her, understand me?"

"Yes, ma'am," Elliot said to an emotionless Alex.

Alex just smirked as Olivia looked at them from a distance and wondered what was happening. "I'm glad we had this talk," she told him as she handed him a photo that had been torn in half. "As an incentive to come home as soon as possible, I'm going to give you this."

"Alex, why are you carrying around a photograph of my wife in a bathing suit and why is it torn in half?" Elliot asked as he stared at the photograph, his eyes nearly bulging.

"That was taken at my parents' vacation home in Martha's Vineyard this summer," Alex informed him. "The reason it is torn in half is because I was next to her in the photograph and I figured you would rather look at Olivia and _only _Olivia."

"In other words," Elliot began to say as he smiled at Alex. "You gave the other half of the photograph to Casey."

"I did," Alex said as she led him back to Olivia. "And we will never speak of it again."

"Elliot," Olivia said and held him close. "Don't leave me."

Olivia knew her request was in vain, but her words were straight from her heart. She knew he had to say goodbye to his family, but she couldn't help being selfish and wanting to have him all to herself for their final moments together. _It's just basic training_ she kept trying to tell herself. _He's still going to be in this country and he'll come home to me before he leaves for combat_.

"Olivia, sweetheart, you know I can't stay," he said as he wiped her tears.

"I know. But can you blame me?"

"I'll come home to you," he promised. "Just five weeks, Olivia. That's all. Just pretend we're kids and I'm going off to summer camp."

"This shouldn't be taken lightly," she said, practically scolding him.

"Look at me," he said softly as he tilted her chin up. "I love you, Olivia. I love you more than I have ever loved _anyone. _Whenever I look into those beautiful brown eyes of yours, I can see my entire future and that future does not include me dying in this war. I see myself coming home to you. I see you holding our first born in your arms as you're sitting on a rocking chair that my father and I built for you ourselves. I see us celebrating our 30th wedding anniversary with our grandchildren running around the house. Olivia, I even see the two of us celebrating our 60th wedding anniversary. We'll both be barely able to walk and we may not have our original teeth, but I'm still going to be there for you and I'm still going to think you're the most beautiful woman in the world."

"I'm going to hold you to that," Olivia told him. She still wasn't ready to let go, but she knew she had to be strong for him. "I was meaning to ask, what did Alex hand you? It looked like a photograph."

"It was," Elliot informed her.

"Of?"

"You in a bathing suit."

"Elliot!" Olivia said, her cheeks starting to look flushed.

"It was the best gift a fella could ever receive. It'll be put to use during those lonely nights when I'm wishing I could have the real thing."

"Come home to me in five weeks and you can have the real thing," Olivia whispered into his ear. "There will be no need to have your hands below your waist, stroking yourself as you look at a photograph when you can have your hands on me instead. My _tongue_ will do all the stroking."

"Olivia?"

"Yes?"

"That was a swell attempt at changing my mind, but it's not going to happen."

"Okay," Olivia sighed. "As you wish."

"Your train is leaving in a few minutes," Mrs. Stabler reminded him. Olivia could already see the tears pooling in her eyes.

"Mom, I'm not going off to combat yet," Elliot said and gave his mother a hug. "It's basic training. I'll be safe there."

"She'll be fine," Elliot's dad told him. "I'm proud of you, son. We all are."

Ten minutes later, they heard the dreaded final boarding call. Instead of grabbing his bags, Elliot placed his hands on either side of Olivia's waist and leaned in to kiss her. That single kiss turned into another and then another, each kiss even longer and more passionate than the last.

"Elliot! Olivia!" Mrs. Stabler said, but the two of them were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't hear a word anybody said.

"Leave those kids alone," Mr. Stabler told his wife. "They're newlyweds. If it were under normal circumstances, they would still be on their honeymoon."

"I'm yours, only yours," Olivia said softly, her head resting on Elliot's shoulders. "And, you're right, it's only five weeks. We'll be together again before you know it and we're going to make the best of that time and not take a single second for granted."

"That's my girl," Elliot told her. "I need you to be strong for me."

"I'm trying, but I can't be strong," Olivia admitted. "My heart is breaking right now and you haven't even left yet."

"I'll write to you every chance I get and I want you to do the same. I need to know that you're safe and I want to know every little detail about your day, but promise me something."

"Anything."

"When you write me a letter, I want you to write the way you talk," he insisted. "I want to read your letters and imagine you talking to me as if we were lying next to each other in bed."

"I promise."

"Olivia?"

"Yes?"

"No matter how tight you hold on to me, it doesn't change the fact that I have to get on that train."

"Sorry," Olivia said and let go of her husband even though it hurt her to do so.

"I'm crazy about you, kid," he said and playfully touched the tip of her nose with one finger.

"So long for now," she told him as she tried not to sob.

"I'll be seeing you," were his final words before boarding the train. They were the final words she would hear him say for weeks and, although his parents wondered why he hadn't said anything more romantic, Olivia knew he had chosen his words carefully. Most importantly, she knew that he had found a way to reference their song as well as give her just the _slightest _bit of comfort by making it seem as if he was only leaving for a while instead of going to another state for five weeks.

_I love you so much, Elliot. Come home to me soon, _she thought as the train took him further and further away from her.


	13. Chapter 13

_****_**A/N: Thank you so much for all of the reviews. This chapter is going to be a little different from the others, but I hope you enjoy it just the same.**

_December 13, 1941_

_My dearest Olivia,_

_Not an hour has passed and I'm already missing everything about you. I hope you'll excuse my handwriting as I'm writing this on the train. There's so much commotion. I feel as if I'm on a train ride to summer camp and surrounded by young boys instead of grown men heading off to basic training. Ted and I started talking to a fella named Roy. He's a nice fella, but a real piece of work. His wife is expected to give birth sometime within the next week and all Roy can think about is missing the birth of their first child. Ted and I tried to console him, but what could we say that would ease his worries and make him feel better about missing such an important milestone in his marriage? He loves his wife dearly— as much as I love mine. I take that back; I don't think there's a man alive who loves his wife as much as I love you, Olivia Stabler. You're something special, kid. I've known that since the moment I purposely ran into you on the sidewalk. I know I've been denying it, but I honestly ran into you on purpose. How else would I have had the nerve to talk to such a beautiful woman?_

_Olivia, I hate to mention this in the first letter, but talking to Roy has made me feel unnerved. I keep thinking about what we've done the past few days. I know we were expressing our love for each other as husband and wife, but I still wish we would have been careful. You know I think babies are a blessing and if this were under normal circumstances I would be thrilled, but with all this uncertainty I can't help worrying about you. We're not even certain that you're pregnant and I'm already worrying about not being there for you during your pregnancy and the possibility that my wife will give birth while I'm fighting in Europe or in the Pacific. All I'll have are pictures of the two of you when I should be holding you instead. I won't even be there to help you with the baby when he or she wakes up in the middle of the night. I know my mom will be helping you, but what kind of man am I for leaving my wife when she needs me the most?_

_On a lighter note, Ted sends his love. Actually, it's not quite love that he's sending. He is sitting next to me right now and running his mouth about how you have the wit of Gracie Allen, the grace of Ginger Rogers, and the beauty of Rita Hayworth. I told him I'd pop him in the mouth if he continued to speak of you in such a way and he finally decided to change the subject. He wants you to look after Casey, as do I. I've known her since before she could even walk and I've always felt like she was the sister I never had. She used to follow Ted and me around and beg us to let her play catch with us. The kid can throw and, if she were a man, she would probably be able to hit farther than Joe DiMaggio himself, but you'd never be able to guess that with all of the dresses and heels that she wears. I know she seems strong, but there are times when she lets her emotions get the best of her. Don't let the kid worry too much. She's the only Novak 'child' at home and her parents are going to need her to be strong for them. Also, don't let Alex break her heart._

_I should probably get some rest before we arrive if that's even possible with all of the noise on this train. I love you, Olivia._

_Your husband,_

_Elliot_

* * *

><p><em>December 18, 1941<em>

_Dear Elliot,_

_I wasn't going to mention the state I was in when I received your letter, but you always have a way of knowing when I'm trying to keep something from you, so I will tell you that I have spent the past few days crying into my pillow. The scent of your cologne is still on that pillow and when I'm lying down, I feel as if I'm right next to you. I miss you so, Elliot. You're in all of my thoughts and I feel as if I see you everywhere I go. I'm hoping this letter finds you well. How are the other fellas treating you? Has anyone popped Ted in the mouth yet? I feel as if it's only a matter of time. I met him briefly and I could already sense that he likes to run his mouth._

_I'm trying my hardest to watch over Casey, but I rarely see her now that Alex is finished with school for the semester. The two of them are inseparable, Elliot. It really is darling to see how they treat each other. Casey and I are listening to Christmas carols on the radio while Alex is trimming the tree. As is tradition, she had a bowl of popcorn prepared so she could string it along the tree, but Casey and I finished the popcorn before she could even get to it and now Alex is in a frenzy. We did the same thing when she attempted to use cranberries. Sometimes I think Casey and I do this on purpose. Alex in a frenzy is a real treat. Now she's resorting to store-bought lights. The lights are an eerie shade of blue and Casey and I plan on taking them off the moment Alex goes to sleep. They really are that horrendous, Elliot. I would take a photograph, but you wouldn't get the full effect of the way these lights are glowing. Casey said they are going to put her in a catatonic state and, when I started laughing, Alex glared at the two of us. I swear to you, Elliot, when she glared at us, the blue of her eyes was the same shade as those lights._

_Earlier, I told Alex and Casey what you said about Casey being like Joe DiMaggio and Alex was beaming with pride. When the weather starts to warm up, she wants to see Casey play. She really does love her, Elliot. You and Ted have absolutely no need to worry. When we're alone, Casey is all Alex ever talks about. The same goes for me always talking about you. Luckily, they never tire of hearing about you and Casey has plenty to contribute. She has been telling me stories about you as a boy—nothing embarrassing, mind you, but hearing about your boyhood adventures makes me hope we have a boy of our own someday. I still can't believe you and Ted rode the rails from New York all the way to Texas that summer when you were eleven because you wanted to see if Texas really was the way they portrayed it in westerns. I hope you weren't too disappointed. My childhood wasn't nearly as exciting. I've always wanted to go on adventures, but we girls have so many restrictions placed upon us. If we have a daughter someday, promise me we will let her have the freedom to enjoy her life. _

_I'm sorry to hear about Roy being unable to see the birth of his child. Any news from his wife? I know you're worried about the possibility that I could be pregnant, but you need not worry, Elliot. Whatever is meant to be, will be. I am not alone here. Although nobody could take your place, I have Alex and your mother to look after me. I'm not even certain that I'm pregnant and Alex is already reading books on pregnancy and relaying the information to me. Your mother phoned me last night and I know it's only a matter of time before she starts telling me Old Wives' Tales. Really, Elliot, everyone over here is making a fuss over me already. I can only imagine what they'd do if I actually were pregnant._

_Darling, in your letter you asked what kind of man are you for leaving your wife. I will tell you what kind of man you are. You're a brave man, the bravest I know. Your country needs you and you're doing your patriotic duty. After basic training, you're going to save the world, Elliot Stabler and I'll be waiting eagerly for your return._

_With love from your devoted wife,_

_Olivia_


	14. Chapter 14

**January 15, 1942**

The holidays were a blur for Olivia. Between the constant worrying about whether or not she was pregnant and the usual December hustle and bustle in the city, Olivia felt as if this holiday season was over in no time at all. She wished she could have spent the holidays with Elliot, but she was grateful for Alex and Casey's distractions. They watched films together, listened to the radio, went out to dinner, and went shopping for Christmas gifts. Olivia was never given a moment to herself and she wouldn't have had it any other way. With the addition of Casey, Alex and Olivia's duo had quickly turned into a trio and she was grateful that they didn't make her feel like the third wheel. She was even given the chance to get to know Casey better when the two of them went shopping for a Christmas gift for Alex. Although she missed her husband terribly, Olivia still felt fortunate during the holiday season because there was so much love in her life.

Now that the holidays were over, Olivia was finally able to start focusing on Elliot again. He was due home the next day and she had wanted to prepare for his homecoming but morning sickness made her have a change of plans. After work, Olivia quickly made her way over to her doctor's office. She had been feeling nauseous for the past couple of days and, although she would have preferred to go straight home, Alex insisted that she go to the doctor. She knew what the doctor was going to say and she felt as if there was no need to confirm what she already knew, but Alex wouldn't take no for an answer.

Olivia tried her hardest not to be overly excited at her doctor's office. Instead of Miss Benson, she was addressed as Mrs. Stabler and she knew she would never grow tired of hearing that. She explained her symptoms to her doctor and after only a quick examination he confirmed that she was pregnant. He told her to have plenty of ice and lemons to cure her morning sickness and, although she didn't see how that would help her, she promised to try it anyway. At that point, Olivia would have tried anything if there were a chance it would stop her from vomiting excessively every morning and afternoon.

While walking home, Olivia couldn't help taking a detour into a department store. She knew there was still another eight months before her baby was due, but she was already excited for her future baby boy or baby girl. She looked around and saw bassinets, cradles, receiving blankets, baby clothes, toys—everything their future Stabler baby would need. Olivia became overwhelmed with all of her options and began wondering if there were that many things for babies in 1920, when she was born. She had a teddy bear and a rattle when she was a baby and that was all Baby Olivia needed to stay entertained. Although Olivia felt as if some of the toys were a bit excessive, she knew it was only a matter of time before she was buying everything in sight. She was new to motherhood and she wanted to make sure she did everything right. Nearly an hour had passed until she had decided on the perfect gift for her baby: a teddy bear not too different from the one she had when she was a baby.

As Olivia looked at the teddy bear, she thought about how it had many special jobs to do. First, it served as somewhat of a reminder of the duties and sacrifices of motherhood. Olivia could have bought a new hat or a clutch for herself, but she was already choosing to buy a gift for her baby instead. Its second job was going to be as a way of breaking the good news to Elliot. She didn't know exactly how she was going to tell him, but she knew she was going to incorporate the bear into it. Finally, the bear's third and final job would be to comfort and entertain their future Stabler baby. _Such a big responsibility for such a little bear_, Olivia thought. At least she hoped she was thinking that instead of actually saying it aloud.

She knew Alex would be waiting for her and she contemplating keeping the good news to herself, but she knew that would be impossible in the state she was in. Olivia was practically beaming and, even if she wasn't, Alex would still suspect she was hiding something.

"You're home!" Alex said excitedly the moment Olivia opened the door. Judging by the way Alex was reading on the living room sofa, she knew she had been waiting for her.

"Where's Casey?" Olivia asked.

"I'm entitled to some alone time," Alex pointed out.

"Really now, where is she?"

"She's on my bed," Alex informed her. "The poor girl is worn out."

"Alex!" Olivia said in disbelief. "What did you do to her? I thought you two hadn't—"

"We haven't," Alex interrupted. "Olivia Stabler, where is your mind? Mrs. Novak has had Casey running errands for her and helping her with preparations for Ted and Elliot's party."

"Party?"

"Mrs. Novak is hosting a party for their homecoming…and their shipping off," Alex responded. "Never in my born days have I heard of a going away party combined with a homecoming party."

"Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Olivia, I've told you at least once per day over the course of an entire week," Alex said as she motioned for her to sit down next to her on the sofa. "I will allow you a little absentmindedness this week, however."

Not caring how she was going to tell them or if it was the right moment, Olivia decided to tell her best friends about the baby. "Alex, I have an announcement to make."

"Can Casey hear it, too?" Alex asked and Olivia nodded. She couldn't hold it in any longer and she wanted them to hurry up. "Darling?"

"Yes, sweetheart?" Casey asked from the bedroom.

"Would you come here for a moment? Olivia has an announcement to make."

Casey knew exactly what that announcement was going to be, but she let Olivia have her moment. It was Olivia's first baby and Casey had a feeling she was just itching to tell them. She took a seat next to Alex and rested her head on her shoulder. Olivia smiled as Alex gave Casey a kiss on the forehead. Seeing them being affectionate with each other filled Olivia with so much excitement for Elliot's return. She knew his kisses were going to be for her the moment he returned.

"This September," Olivia began. "Elliot and I will be welcoming our first baby into the world."

"Congratulations!" Alex said excitedly and held Olivia's hand. "I'm so happy for you and I know Elliot will be ecstatic!"

"How are you going to tell him?" Casey asked.

"I haven't decided yet," Olivia told her. "But I have to figure out how to tell him very soon. I want to tell him the day he arrives. I don't think I'd be able to wait any longer than that."

"You're already glowing," Alex pointed out. "Oh, Olivia. This is the most wonderful news I've ever heard."

Olivia couldn't agree more until Alex turned on the radio and heard another news broadcast. As much as she wanted to stay in her bubble, she was brought back to reality. There was a war going on around them—a war that affected the entire world—and her baby was going to be born into it.


	15. Chapter 15

**January 16, 1942**

For the first morning in over a week, Olivia wasn't showing any symptoms of morning sickness and she wondered if it was because Baby Stabler sensed that his or her dad was coming home for a visit.

There was no change in Olivia's physique and she was extremely grateful for that. She knew it was rare to show while only being less than two months pregnant, but she was still self-conscious about her body. This was the first time she would see her husband in five weeks and she wanted to look absolutely perfect for him. He was going to want to see his friends and his family before leaving, but Olivia secretly hoped he'd want to spend that entire week making love to her and bonding with her and their future baby.

"You're absolutely glowing," Alex said as Olivia was putting the finishing touches on her ensemble.

"It's not too much?" Olivia asked as she straightened out her dress.

"Elliot's jaw will be floored," Alex teased. "Doesn't she look beautiful, Case?"

Alex waited for a response from Casey, but she was practically in a daze. Her older brother Ted was coming home and the girls expected her to be ecstatic, but she continued to lie down on Alex's bed and stare out the window.

"Darling, what has you so blue?" Alex asked as she lied down next to her. "Those beautiful green eyes should never shed a single tear."

"I don't want to pretend," Casey said as she cried into Alex's shoulder. "They're going to make me pretend."

"Who is going to make you pretend?" Alex asked.

"My parents," Casey informed her. "They keep asking me why I don't have a young man in my life. I told them the reason I haven't been on a date is because it's hard to meet people, so they decided to set me up on a date with the son of one of my father's co-workers."

"Do you want to go on this date?" Alex asked and Olivia noticed a look of utter shock on her face.

"No, darling, I don't," Casey told her. "You're my every dream and I'm true to you. I can't imagine going on a date with anyone else. My parents think I'm single and I'm too afraid to tell them that I'm not. They wouldn't understand us, Alex. They'd think our love was an abomination."

"Your love isn't an abomination," Olivia told her. "It's as real and pure as my love for Elliot."

"Thank you," Casey said meekly. "But try telling that to my parents. How do you explain it?"

"You don't," Alex said as she held on to her sweetheart. "It's the love that dare not speak its name. My parents have no idea either. They'd surely disown me if they knew I was in a courtship with a woman. They're already thinking about potential marriage partners for me. My father told me the reason he paid for me to go to college is so I could meet a suitable marriage partner, not so I could make a life for myself. It's as if I'm a possession to be auctioned off. Their desire is for me to find someone they approve of, so I could get married and have children. What if I want something more than the life they have? What if I want to be with someone I love and have a fulfilling career?"

"There's nothing wrong with getting married and having children," Olivia said defensively. "I love my husband and I already love my baby."

"There's absolutely nothing wrong with getting married and having children if you're with someone you love," Alex corrected herself. "Casey and I can't marry each other and we definitely can't have children with each other and we don't want to with anyone else. That is all I meant by it, Olivia."

"It's time to leave," Casey announced. "Their train should be arriving any moment now. Are Mr. and Mrs. Stabler meeting us at the station?"

"No," Olivia told her. "We're seeing them tomorrow. They wanted Elliot and me to have an entire day and night to ourselves."

"Which is why we should leave you alone as well," Alex said and winked at her.

When the three of them were preparing to leave, Olivia noticed that Alex became nervous and she knew that her best friend had something up her sleeve. Once they heard a knock on the door, Alex immediately started to smile.

"I'll get it," she said anxiously. Olivia was surprised to see her husband standing in their doorway. He was in uniform now and Olivia thought he looked more handsome than ever.

"Do I get a welcome home hug?" he asked his wife who still couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Elliot!" she said as she rushed over to him. Out of pure excitement, he dropped his bag and started cradling his wife.

"It's really you?" she asked. "After all these weeks, it's really you?"

"Yes, it's me," he said before kissing her.

"Be careful, Elliot," Alex warned. "She's in a very delicate condition."

"Darling, don't say that," Casey said to her woman. "What happened to the element of surprise?"

"Speaking of surprise, did you two plan this?" Olivia asked.

"Ted and Elliot booked an early train," Casey told her. "He didn't want to tell you because he wanted to surprise you and because he didn't want you going out in the cold."

"He's the perfect husband," Olivia said affectionately.

"And now we're going to leave you alone with him," Alex said. "Welcome home, Elliot."

"Welcome home," Casey said and gave him a hug.

Once they were alone, Olivia urged him to sit down on the couch. "I have something to show you. Wait right here. I'll only be a moment."

Olivia nervously reached for the teddy bear she had bought for their future baby. It was the moment she had been waiting for, but she still wasn't sure exactly how she was going to tell him. She had rehearsed it countless times with Alex and Casey yet nothing she rehearsed seemed worthy of the news she was going to share with her husband. They were going to have a baby because their love for each other—the love they had expressed as husband and wife—created this baby. As a last resort, she tied a bow around the teddy bear's neck the night before and wrote "_Baby Stabler_" on one side of the ribbon and "_September 1942_" on the other side. She gave the bear a quick kiss for good luck and made her way back to her husband.

Her hands were hidden behind her back so Elliot wouldn't be able to see what she was holding. "I bought something yesterday."

"A new negligee?" Elliot asked, hopefully.

"This is even better," Olivia insisted. She handed Elliot the teddy bear and waited for what she hoped would be a very pleased reaction from her husband.

"What's this?" Elliot asked. "Olivia, are you really?"

"Yes!" Olivia reassured him. "My doctor confirmed it. Our baby should be here in September."

"Our baby," Elliot said in disbelief. "Baby Stabler. I already love the little guy."

"You mean the little girl," Olivia corrected him.

"We'll find out in September," Elliot told her. "It doesn't matter if we have a boy or a girl. I'm going to love this baby, regardless, because he or she is coming from you."

"From us," Olivia told him. "I'd like to think he or she was conceived the day we became husband and wife. It's not like I could have done this without you."

"Come here," Elliot said as he carefully pulled her on top of him. "Our baby is growing inside you right now. Your body is a miracle."

"Oh, Elliot, I wouldn't say that," Olivia teased. "I know you didn't want to have a baby yet but I—"

"Olivia," Elliot interrupted. "I want this baby just as much as you do. My only concern is for your well-being, but I know you're going to be cared for. You have my mom, Mrs. Novak, Mrs. Cabot, you even have Alex although her information only comes from books. Olivia, we should be celebrating, not worrying."

"Alright, darling," Olivia agreed. "What did you have in mind?"

"Liv, it's been five weeks," Elliot reminded her. It may have been a subtle hint, but that's all Olivia needed. Elliot had the same homecoming celebration in mind that she had.


	16. Chapter 16

What Olivia longed for the most was a chance at what she considered a typical married life. She wanted to wake up next to Elliot every morning and fall asleep next to him every night. She wanted to eat breakfast together and be there when he came home from work. She wanted to read the paper together and go on errands together. She even longed to iron his shirts every morning because ironing his shirts meant he was safe at home. Even the most mundane tasks brought Olivia joy when Elliot was home. She didn't know if it was the excitement of seeing him again or her hormones but she was nearly brought to tears when she watched him shave that morning.

"Sweetheart, what's the matter?" he asked when he saw her wipe her tears away.

"Not a thing," Olivia reassured him. "I'm just happy you're home. I like married life."

"I'm glad you do," Elliot told her. "You're going to be married for the rest of your life."

"And a mother," Olivia added.

"And a mother," Elliot repeated. "I'm going to be a father. How about that? I still can't believe it, Olivia."

"Oh, I can surely believe it," Olivia told him. "Baby Stabler must know his or her father is here because I haven't felt sick this morning."

"Maybe the little guy is easing up on his mom," Elliot pointed out.

"Or the little girl," Olivia insisted. "I've been thinking of some names."

"Have you? Lay them on me."

"How about Mary for a girl?" Olivia asked.

"Mary is a beautiful name," Elliot told her. "But you know how kids are. They'll start singing 'Mary, Mary quite contrary.'"

Olivia leaned against the wall. "I never thought about that. How about Shirley?"

"Shirley Stabler?" Elliot asked in a condescending tone.

"Now, look here, Elliot Stabler," Olivia said and wagged a finger at him. "Every name sounds horrible when you use that tone. If you're going to shoot down all of my suggestions, I'd like to hear you suggest a name."

"William," Elliot suggested.

"That's a swell name for a girl," Olivia said sarcastically.

"I haven't had girls names on my mind," Elliot pointed out. "Our boy can be named William and when he's little we can call him Billy."

"Billy Stabler," Olivia said repeatedly. "It has a nice ring to it. Okay, William for a boy. How about Margaret for a girl? We can call her Maggie."

"Margaret is a beautiful name," Elliot reassured her. "We'll name our girl Margaret."

"Or Cynthia," Olivia told him. "Then there's Betty and Carolyn and Dorothy. How about Alexandra? We can name her after Alex."

"You're off your rocker, kid," Elliot teased. "You're going to drive yourself crazy if you keep thinking about names. There's still eight months until you have to make a decision."

"But I want this name to be planned and decided upon long before the baby is born," Olivia informed him. "My mother got my name from _Twelfth Night_ because that's what she was reading right before she gave birth to me. She loved Shakespeare. I should be grateful she wasn't reading _Hamlet_ because then I probably would have been named Ophelia. Ophelia Benson doesn't have the same ring as Olivia Benson."

"I'd still love you even if your name were Ophelia Benson," Elliot said as he kissed her. He had yet to wash his face so there was shaving cream residue on Olivia's mouth.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Olivia asked. "You've got a lot of nerve. I'm beginning to think I spoke too soon about loving married life."

* * *

><p>Elliot and Olivia spent the day with Elliot's parents, but they didn't tell them about the baby because Mr. and Mrs. Stabler had non-stop questions for Elliot. Mr. Stabler had so many questions for Elliot about what book camp was like. He told his dad stories that Olivia knew had been embellished, but Mr. Stabler wouldn't have had it any other way. He wanted exciting stories as opposed to what really happened. Boot camp wasn't exactly dull, but Elliot didn't want to tell his father stories about the day-to-day routine that had been instilled in him and the stories he told with his buddies were not appropriate for mixed company. He told Olivia those stories, but only because she was his wife. All Mrs. Stabler cared about was whether or not Elliot had gotten enough to eat and if the other 'boys' were treating him alright. She knew Elliot wasn't there to make friends, but she still worried about how he was treated. Olivia thought her entire conversation with him was endearing and she knew she would act the same way if she had a son.<p>

With only a few days left before Elliot had to ship out, he knew a night with his buddies was required. The only problem was, he was the only one out of all his friends who had a wife and he wasn't sure how Olivia would feel about making an appearance at a sleazy gin joint. Elliot knew Olivia wouldn't make a fuss over him going without her, but it had nothing to do with Olivia giving him permission—he genuinely wanted to spend as much time with her as he possibly could, even more so now that she was pregnant.

So Olivia wouldn't be the only respectable woman there, Elliot had invited Alex and Casey to join them. Casey was only nineteen, two years away from the legal drinking age, but she was still excited about going to a bar with them, especially one with a less than respectable reputation. The three women were dressed to the nines in dresses, nylons, heels, and red lipstick. Elliot wished they wouldn't have done that, but they had no idea exactly what to wear to a bar.

When Elliot arrived with Olivia, Alex, and Casey there were whistles and catcalls. The attention from grown men wasn't something nineteen-year-old Casey was used to, so she clung to her brother the moment she saw him at a table with his other friends.

"Hey, Ted, who's the doll?" a guy named Fred asked as he eyed Casey.

"My kid sister," Ted responded. "And don't even think about it, pallie. She's spoken for."

"_Extremely _spoken for," Alex said as she glared at him. "I'll ask you kindly to leave the lady alone."

"How about you, blondie?" Fred asked Alex. "Let's have a go at it."

"I can assure you I will not have a go at anything with you," Alex said sternly. "And if I had a drink, it surely would have been poured on you right now."

"What kind of broads are these, Elliot?" Fred asked.

"The kind who are too good for you," Elliot told him.

"Honestly, Elliot, what kind of company do you keep?" Alex asked. "I thought this was a bar, not a zoo."

"Your broad is quite the looker," Fred told Elliot. "You lucky bastard."

"This _broad _is my wife, my wife who is also an expectant mother," Elliot informed him. "If you disrespect her, I'll pound you into the pavement."

"You're going to be a father?" Ted Novak asked Elliot. "How about that? Everyone, order whatever you want. This round is on me. Elliot is going to be a father. That's cause for celebration. Casey, I'll even let you have something if you don't tell Ma."

Olivia started looking at her surroundings while everyone else was enjoying their whiskey or gin and tonic. The air was filled with smoke and the lights were dim. It was the type of place she could have gone the rest of her life without visiting, but she knew it was important for Elliot to see his friends and she wanted to be a supportive wife. She felt guilty for Elliot making Alex and Casey attend, but once she saw them downing shots of gin with Ted and his pesky friend Fred, she knew they were enjoying themselves.

"Is there a ladies' room?" Alex asked Fred.

"Down the hall and to the left," Fred informed her. "Should I escort you?"

"I think I can manage," Alex said. "Casey?"

"Yes, darling?" Casey asked accidentally. "I mean, yes, Alex?"

"Darling?" Fred asked. "What is with you broads?"

Alex didn't bother responding. Instead, she grabbed Casey and led her to the bathroom. When they hadn't returned in over ten minutes, Olivia decided to check on them. The moment she walked into the ladies' room, she heard moaning and two pairs of high heels facing each other in one of the stalls. This was the first time her best friend had gone beyond just kissing her girl, so Olivia decided not to interrupt them. What they were doing in there was beyond Olivia, but if she was eliciting that noise from Alex, Olivia knew Casey must be doing something right. Not wanting to embarrass them, Olivia decided to stand outside the ladies' room door so she could make sure nobody would catch them in the act.

"I'm sorry for making you wait," Alex told Olivia once they returned to the bar. "I think all that gin made me a bit sick. Casey is such a dear for taking care of me."

"Sure," Olivia said. "And, Alex, maybe you should hide the marks on your neck before you see your parents tomorrow."

"You heard, didn't you?" Casey asked in complete embarrassment.

"Everything," Olivia informed them. "Your first time was in a filthy restroom in a sleazy gin joint. So much for being women of virtue."

"I couldn't wait another second," Alex told her.

"Don't worry," Olivia told her. "I'm sure Elliot and I would have done the same thing if I had as much gin as you did."

Alex had taken a few more shots with Fred before they all called it a night. Casey went home with her brother because she wanted to spend as much time with him as she could, which left Alex in the care of Elliot and Olivia. Alex fell asleep in the taxi and Elliot had no choice but to carry her inside their apartment and lay her down on her bed. They had intended to spend the entire night making love to each other, but Elliot and Olivia couldn't fathom letting her face Mr. and Mrs. Cabot in her current condition.

"I should undress her," Olivia insisted.

"Watch out, she might like it," Elliot teased.

"Elliot!" Olivia said in shock. "We're like sisters."

"I'm only foolin'," Elliot insisted. "Go help her out of those clothes."

When Alex was dressed appropriately for bed, Olivia returned to Elliot in the living room. Although it was late and she was exhausted, Olivia still had an insatiable desire to make love to Elliot.

"We can try some new positions," she told him. "Not all love making has to take place in a bed."

"What did you have in mind?" he asked as he ran his hand in between her thighs.

"Against the wall," Olivia suggested. "And leave my nylons on."

Elliot was more than willing to comply with Olivia's request and, within seconds, he was trying a position with her that he thought no married woman would even dare suggest.


	17. Chapter 17

**January 17, 1942**

It was well into the night before Elliot and Olivia had made their way over to Olivia's bed. After making love to each other, Olivia had suggested they sleep on the couch, but Elliot wouldn't allow it because of Olivia's condition. Instead, they quietly lied down as Alex was fast asleep in the next bed. The alcohol she had consumed had taken its toll on her and Olivia made it appoint to check on her best friend and to take care of her just as Alex had taken care of her whenever she had morning sickness.

"Where am I?" Alex mumbled, still half asleep.

"In our room," Olivia responded, trying not to laugh. Her best friend had had way too much to drink the night before and Olivia didn't know what to expect from her. It wasn't the first time Alex had alcohol, but it was definitely the first time she had ever been so intoxicated.

"What happened last night?"

"You don't remember?" Olivia asked.

"No," Alex said and shook her head. Immediately after making that gesture, she stopped because even the simple act of moving her head was too painful.

"Maybe you should have a talk with Casey," Olivia whispered although Elliot was asleep.

"Did we…?" Alex asked in the same volume as Olivia's whisper.

"Just talk to her," Olivia insisted.

"Olivia?"

"Yes?"

"I don't want to visit my parents today," Alex groaned. "I want to spend the rest of my day in a peaceful slumber."

"Good luck with that," Elliot teased. "You're not going to get a wink of sleep once your headaches start."

"Elliot!" Olivia said in disbelief.

"Elliot!" Alex repeated. "How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough to know that you deflowered my best friend's little sister," Elliot said in a serious tone of voice. "If you were a fella, Ted would pound you into the pavement. Even though you're a woman, he still won't take it easy on you once he finds out."

"Elliot, please," Alex pleaded. "I love Casey and I know we shouldn't have—"

"Alex, Alex," Elliot interrupted. "You're one very gullible woman. Ted won't find out, but I'll advise you to wear a scarf when you visit your parents today. Do you want them to see their only daughter hungover _and _with visible marks on her neck?"

"Oh, hush up," Alex said and threw her pillow at him. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Or attempt to take a shower," Elliot teased. "You can barely sit up, let alone stand."

"Leave the door unlocked," Olivia suggested. "I might have to rescue you."

Alex wasn't in the best of shape to see her parents, but she knew there was no getting out of it. Once Alex was gone, Elliot and Olivia began to get ready. They had an important day ahead of them, one that they had hoped they could get out of. Elliot loved visiting with his parents and Olivia got along well with her in-laws, but the two of them were nervous about breaking the news to Elliot's parents. They knew they would be thrilled about becoming grandparents, but there was still the anxiety over _how _they were going to tell them.

"How about, 'Mom, Dad, Olivia is pregnant," Elliot suggested while they were on the cab ride over to his parents' house.

"No," Olivia said sternly. "Where is the fun in that? This is their first grandchild. I swear, Elliot, we never let them prepare for anything we do."

"It's better that way," Elliot insisted. "I've been pulling stunts like this ever since I was a little boy. They're used to it by now."

"Oh, getting married and having a baby is a stunt?" Olivia teased.

"No, I—"

"Save it. I was only teasing," Olivia interrupted, putting Elliot at ease.

"I'm going to have to watch out for you," he told her. "I think I've married the perfect woman for me."

They had arrived at their destination and Olivia was becoming even more nervous. To calm her nerves, Elliot decided to kiss her right in front of his childhood home. They both thought it was the perfect moment and neither of them wanted to let go. Elliot's days at home were numbered and both of them were well aware of that fact. It had been weighing on their minds although neither would spoil their time together by admitting it.

"I've always dreamed about this moment," Olivia confessed.

"Then let's make it even more perfect than it already is," Elliot insisted. "How shall we tell them?"

"We should have decided this in the cab," Olivia said, trying not to laugh.

"We'll wing it," Elliot told her. "We've done so many things spur of the moment and it always turns out swell."

As she leaned in to kiss him again, they were surprised to hear the sound of the door opening.

"Oh, you kids," Mrs. Stabler said as Olivia quickly took a step away from her husband. When she nervously smiled at her mother-in-law, Mrs. Stabler couldn't help but laugh. Olivia knew she was a married woman, but there was something about visiting Elliot's parents that made her feel like a nervous teenager with her first boyfriend.

"Mrs. Stabler," Olivia said nervously.

"Hi, Mom," Elliot said without a hint of nervousness in his voice. "What's for lunch?"

"Nothing has changed," Mrs. Stabler said and motioned for them to come in.

"Olivia and I have an announcement to make," Elliot said once all four of them were seated in the living room.

"Olivia, you're pregnant!" Mrs. Stabler said excitedly and rushed over to hug her daughter-in-law.

"Congratulations!" Mr. Stabler said as he shook Elliot's hand. "That's some good work, son."

Mr. Stabler's statement made the young couple wish they knew of a way to immediately change the subject. _His parents know what we've been doing,_ Olivia thought. _We may be married, but sex still isn't the easiest subject to approach with your in-laws._

"You know, Olivia was worried this entire time about choosing the perfect way to tell you," Elliot said to make the situation less awkward.

"And it turns out my worrying was for nothing," Olivia added. "How about that?"

"Oh, it was obvious," Mrs. Stabler pointed out. "You're practically glowing, Olivia. Also, the two of you stop by to make an announcement out of the blue. You're already married, so it couldn't have been that. Elliot has already enlisted, so it couldn't have been that either. What else was there for me to guess?"

"We're going to be grandparents," Mr. Stabler said proudly. "When will my grandson be here?"

"You mean granddaughter," Mrs. Stabler told her husband. "Olivia is going to have a girl."

"Look at her, she's going to have a boy," Mr. Stabler insisted.

"She isn't even showing yet," Mrs. Stabler pointed out. "How can you judge what she's having just by looking at her? When she starts to show, we'll be able to determine if she's having a boy or a girl."

"As opposed to a puppy?" Elliot asked. "Really, Mom, there's no way of knowing before the baby is born."

"I want a girl, but Elliot wants a boy," Olivia chimed in.

"All women want girls and all men want boys," Mrs. Stabler told her. "I think it has been like that since the dawn of time."

"As long as he or she is healthy, that's all that matters," Elliot added. "I'll be happy regardless if the baby is a boy or a girl."

"Stop lying to the women," Mr. Stabler said jokingly. "You can be honest."

"When will this little bundle of joy be born?" Mrs. Stabler asked.

"September," Olivia said proudly. "Although I wish it were sooner. I can't wait."

"Neither can I," Mrs. Stabler said as she squeezed Olivia's hand. "I want you visiting us at least once a week or I'll go to your apartment and visit you. I want to be involved in your pregnancy, so involved that you'll be tired of me."

"Oh, I could never be," Olivia said although she was starting to wonder if she really could.

"Are you eating right?" Mrs. Stabler asked. "Are you resting?"

"For heaven's sake!" Mr. Stabler said to his wife. "The girl is fine. She's young, she's healthy, she's responsible. Don't scare her away."

"Nonsense. Olivia isn't going to be scared away," Mrs. Stabler insisted. "Elliot, I'm sure you'll be coming back for the birth of your baby."

"Mom, I'll be in combat," Elliot reminded her.

"He'll be fighting Hitler," Mr. Stabler added. "He can't just leave."

Her father-in-law's statement made Olivia start to smile. Every dad thought his son was going to singlehandedly defeat Hitler and Mr. Stabler was no different. She loved that they were just as proud of him as she was.

Elliot and Olivia stayed with his parents well into the evening and, although Olivia was glad her in-laws were happy for them, she still had so many worries weighing on her mind. What Mr. Stabler had said was right; Elliot couldn't just leave. She wouldn't be alone when she had their baby, but the person she wanted by her side more than anyone would be thousands of miles away.


End file.
